Dragon Chronicles: Secret of the Ice Caves
by Optimus524
Summary: Five years have passed since Hiccup had ended the Dragon War. While they are happy playing the new sport Dragon Racing they are unaware of a new threat that'll put Hiccup and Toothless' friendship to the test.
1. Prologue

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Chronicles: Secret of the Ice Caves<em>

_By Ragnar the All Knowing_

For those of you who do not know me, I am the Elder of Berk. When I was young man dragons were part of your everyday lives whether it was fighting them or fighting alongside them, but now one by one they are disappearing. I can feel my life slipping away and I can't help thing back to those day, the good, the bad, those who survived and those who did not. I am writing this book so that people remember the old days and know how come dragons are no more.

My tale begins five years after the Great Peace which was brought by my best friend, Hiccup the Useful or as people often call him the Dragon Master, who end of the three hundred year Dragon War between us Viking and the dragons. Now he is no long a screw-up, but the Pride of Berk and destined to be the best chief Berk ever had.

However, things were not as peaceful as we thought, far to the east of Berk things were about to change and will put Hiccup and Toothless, his Night Fury friendship to the test. There stood a fort standing close to a forest and inside were dragons in cages and chained ready to be shipped off to unknown parts.

The one who was their warden was a handsome young pirate, who claimed to be the world's best Dragon Trapper. He was confident that he would get his dragons to his buyer, but he did not count on a mysterious figure wearing a mask and staff made from dragon bone, who rode on a four winged dragon and brought the biggest dragon in the known world leading a dragon army of all different breeds.

The dragon was nearly a thousand feet big and had scales as white as snow. It had huge tusks that could pierce through a mountain with ease and the front of its face was covered in burr-like spikes.

This might dragon longed down on the fort and opened its mouth, but unlike most dragons it don't shot out fire but ice and covered the entire fort with ice in seconds. While it was doing that the mysterious figure and the dragon army and freed all the captured dragons and together the mysterious figure and the snowy white dragon flew off towards the north.


	2. Itchy Armpit

Meanwhile on Berk we Hairy Hooligans were enjoying our way of life. Five years ago our way of life was fighting dragons to the death, but now we have the best well-kept secret just about—well anywhere. Granted it doesn't look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You while most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call dragon racing.

Now over those five Hiccup and me had practical redesign Berk. We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself. We even built bleachers so people could sit down and enjoy our Dragon Races.

Over the five years we had changed our attire and we boys were being to grow facial hair. Hiccup, who is now the tallest of us, now had leather armour and a helmet that he designed himself; he now carried a sword which he called _Inferno _and now had a modified prosthetic leg that had three different legs and a couple of braids in his hair. Astrid now had a red shirt, fur hood and larger fur armbands; she even changed her hair just like the way Heather had done hers. I now had leather armour, I wore my old quiver that was now full of scrolls and parchment and on my head I had a helmet with a special type of goggles that I could adjust to see in far off distances. Fishlegs now gad furry armbands, a belt with pockets full of cards with dragons on them and a new helmet, but instead of horns it has something that resembles little Gronckle wings. Snotlout, who now is the shortest of use, now wore a shirt that looks as if it's made of dragon scales and a fur cape from a bear. Ruffnut is the only one that hasn't changed her appearance apart from her helmet that now had spikes running across the crown, but her bother Tuffnut defiantly has, he now had spiked boots, a spiked shoulder pad and now had a dreadlocks hairstyle.

Now since I'm not the hero of this story this will not be from my point of view.

* * *

><p>Now it all began on Berk during a dragon race. The dragon rider, minus Hiccup, were flying around the village with face paint all over their faces, even their dragons had been painted. Astrid and Stormfly had orange and blue paint, Ragnar and Skull had purple and blue paint, Fishlegs and Meatlug had green and brown paint on them, Snotlout and Hookfang had red and yellow paint, the twins though they had the same dragon, a Hideous Zippleback, but they had different pace paint Ruffnut and Barf had yellow and light green and Tuffnut and Belch had black and yellow paint, though Tuffnut painted his face to look like a skull.<p>

A herd of sheep with targets painted on them were looking up at the sky nervously and were running from house to house trying not to get sported. While hiding in-between two houses one of them was pushed out into the open and was grabbed my Meatlug and her rider, Fishlegs, cheered excitedly.

Then Hookfang slammed into Meatlug, making her drop her sheep and Snotlout caught it. HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?" he said smugly.

Fishlegs glared at him and said, "Snotlout, that was mine!"

Snotlout ignored him and pulled over to the twins. "Here you go, baba," said Snotlout tossing the sheep to Ruffnut and smiling at her and added, "Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Because you do!"

"Ugh. Come on, Barf!" Ruffnut said in disgust and Barf let out so gas. "It's starting to stink around here!"

"Nope, still hates you!" said Tuffnut. He then looked down at Belch. "Let's blow this place, Belch! All right!"

Belch sparked the gas creating an explosion that knocked Snotlout back. Then when they flew past the bleachers Ruffnut dropped her sheep into their basket, which full of sheep already.

Stoick was on a podium with Gobber, whose clothing was now filthy and in tatters and whose helmet now had a visor, Spitelout and Gothi and laughed. "Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins, Astrid lags with three, one for Ragnar, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none…" he said and stopped when he saw his sons basket was empty, he sighed and sat in his throne. "And Hiccup is… nowhere to be found. Hmm."

"Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick?" said Gobber chuckling.

Astrid flew over to Snotlout and punched him hard in the head in annoyed. "What are you doing, Snotlout? They're going to win now!" she said.

"Yeah, the point of this game is to put the sheep in your own basket," said Ragnar, as flew up next to him.

"She's my princess!" said Snotlout proudly. "Whatever she wants, she gets!"

"Ruffnut?" said Astrid shaking her head in disbelief "Didn't she try to bury you alive?"

"Only for a few hours!" said Snotlout.

"Five years ago Astrid was your princess," Ragnar said rolling his eyes.

"So, I moved on," said Snotlout.

"Then you tried to hit on Heather," Ragnar reminded.

"I decided to go up market."

"Morel like down market," Ragnar muttered.

They then took another lap around the island and entered the stables, where all the dragons of different ages and breeds lived. After they exited the stables they flew over the plaza where a Deadly Nadder was taking a snack in feeding station and a where a Gronckle was taking a wash. Then a baby Gronckle sneezed and fired a lava blast setting a house on fire.

Luckily Astrid saw this flew under an aqueduct that was placed over the house. She pulled a rope and water poured over the house putting the fire out.

From his throne Stoick enjoyed what he saw and looked at Gobber, who was clapping, and said, "It's time, Gobber!"

"Righty-o!" said Gobber and waved to a Viking standing next a massive horn and said, "Last lap!"

The Viking nodded and as Gobber made his way of the bleachers, he blow on the horn. It was loud enough for the racers to hear and signalled the last lap.

"The Black Sheep!" Astrd gasped and looked down at Stormfly. "Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!"

"Now if me and Skull have anything to say about," said Ragnar and he zoomed passed her.

On the ground Gobber was pulling a catapult into the centre of the plaza. In it sat a black sheep with a target painted on it. As the dragon racers made their way to the plaza, each on trying to get ahead of the other, Gobber got the catapult ready for lunch.

"This is your big moment," he said to the black sheep. The black sheep looked at him confused. "Have a nice flight."

Gobber pulled on the lever and sent the scared black sheep up into the air. Astrid looked as though she would get to it first and got Stormfly ready to catch it, but Ragnar was close behind her determined to get there first.

"Up, up, up, up, up, up!" she said as they got closer and closer to the black sheep.

"Almost there boy," said Ragnar as Skull slowly caught up to Astrid.

Stormfly got her talons ready to grab the black sheep. They were inches from it, when Fishlegs flew out of nowhere and grabbed the black sheep.

"NO!" Astrid cried.

"YES! Good job, Meatlug!" said Fishlegs. However, instead of flying back to the bleachers, Fishlegs tossed the black sheep to Ruffnut. "Here you go, Darling! Mine's worth ten!"

"Yeah! The Black Sheep!" Ruffnut cheered.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other with both with bewildered expressions. They then looked at Snotlout like he was crazy.

"You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?" said Astrid.

Snotlout shrugged. Astrid and Ragnar looked back at each other.

"To each his own," said Ragnar.

"I'm totally winning!" Ruffnut cheered.

"We're winning together!" said Fishelgs flying alongside her.

Next thing he knew Ruffnut shoved him away. Fishlegs was screaming and was flying out of control heading towards Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout. Astrid and Ragnar avoided Fishlegs, but Snotlout wasn't so lucky and the two of them were sent flying.

"Oh, no!" Snotlout yelled, as he and Fishlegs were flung backwards.

The crowd at the bleachers cheered at the collision. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were flying around the mountain. Ruffnut was still joyous, because she still had the black sheep in her arms.

"Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" she yelled in triumphant.

Except for me! We're attached, genius!" said Tuffnut and be grabbed the black sheep. The two of them began a tug of war. "Quit trying to steal all my glory!"

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled as she pulled on the sheep.

The two of them were so busy they didn't noticed that Astrid and Ragnar were following close behind.

Astrid looked at Ragnar and he nodded.

Astrid got to her feet and stood on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style. Ragnar hanged back ready for an opening.

They had just came around the mountain and Stoick most of know what Astrid and Ragnar were up to, because he got to his feet.

"Get them, Astrid! Come on, Ragnar!" he yelled.

"It's my glory!" Tuffnut yelled.

"You're always ruining everything!" Ruffnut muttered.

"NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!"

Astrid then jumped onto Barf and Blech's back and ran across it. The twins were still playing tug of war with the black sheep and yelling at each other not noticing that Astrid was right behind them. Astrid then somersaulted forwards, grabbed the black sheep and landed back onto Stormfly's back.

"Gotcha! Ha-ha!" She yelled triumphant.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut said staring.

"Astrid!" Ruffnut gasped.

Both the twins could do anything about this they suddenly heard a very loud roar behind them. It was so loud that they had to cover their ears and Barf and Belch lost control and crashed to the ground. Ragnar and Skull flew over them, both looking quite placed with themselves.

"Well played! Ha, ha, ha!" Stoick yelled happily. He then slammed a huge hand into Spitelout's back almost knocking him over. "That's my future daughter-in-law!"

Astrid flew towards the bleachers ready to drop the black sheep into her basket. However, before she got a chance, Fishlegs bumped into her knocking Stormfly off course. She then saw Snotlout flying towards her with a large stone hammer in both hands.

"A-ha, excuse me!" he said smugly.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled.

Stormfly seemed to know what to do, because she dived down and poor Fishlegs was now the one in danger. He had no chance, Snotlout's hammer slammed into him and the crowd looked away with the sight.

Stormfly meanwhile dived under the baskets spinning, she then make a U-turn. She followed up with a quick upward spiral and flew over the baskets. Astrid then tossed the black sheep into her basket and the crowd cheered loud enough to be heard from Asgard.

"That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!" Stoick cheered.

Ragnar then flew by Astrid and they gave each other a hi-five.

"You didn't have to help me, you know," Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah," Ragnar admitted. "But I rather you won than the twins."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Good point."

Astrid then flew over the bleachers, leaned over Stormfly and hi-fived any Viking she could reach. She then flew back alongside Ragnar.

"Where do you think Hiccup is, Rag," she asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Ragnar.

* * *

><p>Over the past few years after ending the Dragon Wars, Hiccup and Toothless had been flying all over mapping the Barbaric Archipelago. They also went out discovering new dragons and hoping against hope to find more Night Furies.<p>

This was the reason of Hiccup's absence; he and Toothless were flying over the ocean's surface. They were going to face it was hard for anyone to see. They were flying through a school of Thunderdrums that surfaced.

Then Hiccup pushed down on the stirrup that was attached to Toothless' prosthetic tailfin that had been ripped during the Dragon Wars by Hiccup himself. They then both sored up into the clouds during barrel rolls and free falls through them.

Finally they levelled out and flew alongside by several Timberjacks and enjoying the rare sunlight that shone through the clouds.

"What do you think, bud? You want to give this another shot?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and gave him a roar that sounded as though he was complaining about the idea.

Hiccup understood Toothless perfectly and patted him on the head. "Toothless, it'll be fine!"

Toothless didn't seem to think it would be fine, but Hiccup ignored him. He pulled on the stirrup to spread the tail fin out and pulled on a leaver that locked it in place and lastly he unfastened his harness.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless gave a nod and Hiccup slid off Toothless' saddle and plummeted downwards. Toothless dived after Hiccup, who was screaming excitedly as though this was perfectly normal. Soon the two of them looked at each other and they fell and Toothless gave him a toothless smile and his tongue flapped in the wind.

Soon they could see the ocean through the clouds telling them that they should do something before getting splattered all over the sea.

Hiccup then grabbed two hoops that were on each side of his lower feet's. He pulled on them and outstretched his arms reviling a pair of leather wings and began to glide through the air perfectly. Toothless had pulled his wings out at the same time as Hiccup did and was gliding above him. Hiccup then flipped a switch on his chest that shot fin on his back up that helped him to stay balanced.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless, who looked amazed at the sight. Hiccup began to descend and Toothless fired several plasma blasts to create some hot air to lift him back up.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Hiccup yelled. Then as the exited a cloud they came face to face with several large sea stacks and Hiccup was about to crash into them. "No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless roared flapped his wings hard, but with his tail fin locked he couldn't get up to enough speed.

"OH, NO! AHH!" Hiccup yelled, as he was about to collide into a sea stack.

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the sea stack. This brought Hiccup closer to him and when he was close enough, Toothless grabbed him and wrapped his wings around him. The both of them soon crashed landed onto a peak hard and rolled down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Once they stopped Toothless opened up his wings and Hiccup routed his leg to switch his Ridding Foot with his Walking Foot. He then got up and brushed himself down.

"Whoo. That came out of nowhere," said Hiccup.

They looked around and saw the sea stack they were about to hit cracking and then collapsed into the canyon.

"We've really got to work on your solo flying there, bud," said Hiccup as he folded up his flight suit which involved folding the wings up and pulling his back fin into place. "That, uh, locked up tail makes for a pretty sloppy rescue manoeuvres, hey?"

Hiccup then removed his helmet and looked at the new island they discovered. It was a sight there were tall cliffs and sea stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.

"Oh, looks like we've found another one, bud," said Hiccup.

Then a small pebble hit him on the back of the head. He looked over his should and saw annoyed Toothless looking away from him.

"Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?" said Hiccup walking up to him, giving him a baby face. He then tossed his helmet to the ground and said, "Well, try this on!"

He then wrapped his arms around Toothless' body and tried to wrestle with. "Oh, you feeling it yet, huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?"

Toothless wasn't impressed and stood onto his hind legs and walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah," said Hiccup as he hung on Toothless helplessly. "You wouldn't hurt a one legged—" He then looked down and saw the sudden drop between him and the ground and hugged onto Toothless more tightly making him give a dragon equal to a laugh. "O-oh, oh. You're right, you're right. You win… You win."

Toothless then fell backwards and rolled over to he was on top of Hiccup. Then the two of them began play fighting with each other.

"He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter—" Hiccup wasn't able to finish, because Toothless had pinned him down by pressing his head on Hiccup's stomach. As Hiccup groaned in pain, Toothless then licked him like mad. The only thing Hiccup could say was, "AAHHHhhhh…"

Finally Hiccup managed to free himself from Toothless. "You know that doesn't wash out!" he said as he brushed Dragon saliva off of him.

Toothless laughed, but stopped when Hiccup splashed some of his spit into his face.

Hiccup looked at the newly discovered island and pulled out a notebook from his armour. He opened it and pulled out a neatly folded map, he laid the map flat onto the ground and unfolded it. He pulled some extra pieces of paper, got Toothless to lick them and placed a sheet onto the edge of the map.

He pulled out a dagger and used it to sharpen a choral pencil and sent the compass on his right forearm and lined it up with the two twin mountain pikes in the distance.

"So… What should we name it?" said Hiccup looking at Toothless, who was busy chewing his armpit. "Itchy Armpit, it is."

He then began to draw the new island on the map. "What you reckon bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury." He stopped and looked at the new island in wonder. "Wouldn't that be something?"

He then looked at Toothless. "So, what do say? Just keep going?" He asked Toothless.

Toothless only response was a roar that sounded a lot like a _no_.

Next second they heard a familiar shriek and extremely loud roar. They turned their heads and saw Astrid and Ragnar landing on the island.

"Afternoon, Milady," said Hiccup, as Toothless ran excitedly towards them. "Where have you two been?"

"That's nice," said Ragnar as he climbed off Skull. "We haven't been here for five seconds and we get 'where have you two been'."

Astrid jumped off Stormfly and pulled her hood down. "Well, I've Oh, winning races," she said patting Toothless' head, before he ran off to play with Stormfly and Skull. "Don't know about Rag though."

"Hey, I'm going to win next time," said Ragnar, as he sat on a rock and pulled so parchment from his quiver.

"In your dreams," said Astrid as she sat next to Hiccup.

"I see the future in my dreams, remember?" Ragnar reminded.

Astrid ignored him and looked at Hiccup. "Real question is, where have you been?" she said.

"Yeah, you miss the big Dragon Race," said Ragnar as he began to write.

"I've been avoiding my dad," said Hiccup.

"Oh, no. What happened now?" Astrid asked and Ragnar looked up.

"Oh, you're going to— you're going to love this," said Hiccup handing her the charcoal pencil and she began to draw. "I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get:" He then did an imitation of Stoick "'Son, we need to talk.'"

"Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started," said Astrid, as she shook her shoulders and did a terrible imitation of him.

"Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who—what is this character?" said Hiccup.

"Actually, I think it was a pretty good imitation," said Ragnar, who was strangling not to laugh.

"You're not helping," said Hiccup and looked back at Astrid. "And second, what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?"

Astrid then shook her shoulders around so more and Ragnar laughed uncontrollably.

"A very flattering impersonation, anyway he goes:" He then imitated Stoick again and matched up and down proudly. "'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!'"

"Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!" said Astrid imitating him again and waved her hands about.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" Hiccup laughed and waved his hands about.

"You just did!" Astrid pointed out, as she and Ragnar laughed.

"Ah-kay, just hold still. Very serious," said Hiccup grabbing her shoulder, he then looked at Ragnar. "And the same goes for you, Rag."

Astrid gave a mocking nod and Ragnar listened intently.

"You're all grown up," said Hiccup still imitating Stoick. "And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided—"

"To make you Chief!" Astrid finished excitedly. She and Ragnar got to their feet. "Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING!"

She then punched him hard in the chest activating his back fin that wacked Ragnar in the Face. Astrid laughed at the sight, as Ragnar rubbed his nose.

"You're going to wear out the spring coil," said Hiccup as he wind-up the back fin down and Astrid nodded pretending to understand. "The calibration is very sensitive."

Next second the three of them got knocked down by their over excited dragons.

"Anyway, back to the whole Chiefing thing," said Ragnar as he and Astrid got up on to their feet.

"Yeah, so… This is what I'm dealing with," said Hiccup as Astrid helped him up.

"What'd you tell him?" Astrid asked.

"I-I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone," Hiccup explained as Astrid picked the map off the ground.

"Huh, well… that's a lot of responsibility," said Astrid as she handed the map to Hiccup. "Ragnar would have to the map, for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy, but…"

She stopped when she realised what she just said. Ragnar seemed to understand and they both looked at Hiccup.

"I-It's not me, Astrid, all those speeches and planning and running the village, that's his thing," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but Hiccup you're the heir," Ragnar pointed out.

"Ragnar's right, you're missing the point," said Astrid. "I mean, Chief. What an honour. I'd be pretty excited."

"You still haven't gotten over the time you had to take over when Dagur kidnapped your dad," said Ragnar.

"It's not only that," said Hiccup as looked down at the new island and sat down at the edge. "I'm not like you two. You guys know exactly who you are, and you've always have. But, me? I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so… what does that make me?"

"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup," Astrid said sitting down next to him and plays with his braids. She then placed a hand over Hiccup's chest "It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet."

She then kissed him on the check, but quickly pulled away, because some of Toothless spit was still on his face. While she brushed it off, both Hiccup and Ragnar looked into the horizon.

"Maybe," said Hiccup as he got up. "But, you know, there is something out there."

"He's right," said Ragnar pulling down his goggles and adjusted them.

"Rag, you're supposed to be on my side," said Astrid angrily.

Hiccup then pulled her chin and pointed it at the horizon. The moment she did she realised what the two of them were talking about. She saw passed the two pikes a huge cloud of smoke.


	3. Eret, Son of Eret

They flew beyond the two pikes and what they saw was beyond belief. Below them a badly burnt forest that stretched for miles. As they flew threw it they saw no signs of life, everything was burnt to the ground.

Then they saw it. When they reached the edge of the forest they saw something that seemed impossible. It was large and piercing structure of ice that seemed to have consumed some kind of wooden structure.

"By the gods," said Ragnar in fearful wonder. He looked at Astrid and she seemed worried as well.

Hiccup looked back at the two of them showing the same kind of worry that was on their faces and said, "Stay close."

They flew around the ice structure and saw that it had totally destroyed some kind of fort. It looked as if the gods themselves had passed judgment on it.

"What happened here?" said Hiccup in bewilderment.

"I don't know," said Ragnar looking at the ice structure closely. "But it wasn't naturally made."

Then they saw giant dragon prints in the mud. Whatever had those paints was a lot bigger than a Red Death and that was a dragon the size of a small mountain. Toothless didn't seem to like those print, because he roared nervously.

"All right, easy, bud," said Hiccup.

"This looks familiar," said Ragnar.

"Your visons?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar had this gift or curse depending how you look at it. He had the ability to see in the future in his dreams. Though they were had to figure out, like when they'll happen and what the outcome would be. Over the years Ragnar had been seeing dreams of two huge dragons doing battle, a mysterious dragon rider and a Viking funnel boat being set of fire. All those visons hadn't been reassuring.

However, before he could answer Hiccup's question, Astrid yelled, "Hiccup!"

They looked and realised too late that there were people down there pointing some kind of net launcher at them. Then one man about twenty five, who seemed to be the leader, pointing at them and yelled, "FIRE!"

"ASTRID, LOOK OUT!" Hiccup yelled.

Then the launcher fired a net at them. Both Toothless and Skull flew out of the way, but Stormfly wasn't so lucky. The net wrapped around her and both she and Astrid were plummeted to the ground.

"No! Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, as she slipped of Stormfly.

Hiccup dived down towards her and Toothless caught her.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," said Ragnar flying alongside them. "But look."

He pointed and they that Stormfly had crashed to the ground and several pirates surrounding her. Their leader seemed to know what he was doing, because he managed to pin her to the ground while the other pirates tried her legs up.

"STOP!" Hiccup yelled as they landed.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled.

Toothless dropped her to the ground and she grabbed a piece of wood. Hiccup and Ragnar hopped off their dragons and pulled their weapons out. Ragnar pulled out his twin swords and Hiccup pressed done on a button on _Inferno _and the blade shot out and burst into flames when Hiccup flicked a switch.

The pirates were defiantly not Vikings, for one they wore no helmets and another their clothing was mostly fur. Wherever they came from it would seem it colder than Berk.

"What are you doing?" Astrid demanded.

The pirates' attention however wasn't on her, but on Hiccup Dragon Blade. From the looks on their faces they'd never seen anything like it.

Their leader stepped forwards; he was a handsome jet-black haired and bright brown eyes man. He looked like one of those dashing pirates that stole for the fun of it. Like Ragnar he wielded twin swords, both of them sheathed at the small of his back.

"Back again?" He said stepping on Stormfly's head. Then he noticed Toothless. "Soil my breeches. That is a Night Fury. I thought they were all gone for good. And as well Boneknapper now their quite rare. Looks like our luck's turn for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army."

"Dragon army?" whispered Astrid.

"I recognise that guy from my visons," Ragnar whispered to Hiccup. "Though, when I saw him he was fighting alongside us."

"Look we don't want any trouble," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, so why don't you let the dragon go and we'll be on our way," said Ragnar.

"Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits," said the pirate gesturing to the destroyed fort.

"What are you… talking about?" said Astrid confused.

"You think we did this?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, we just got here," said Ragnar.

"Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them," said the pirate.

"What do-gooder—" Hiccup stopped and looked at Ragnar. He remembered years ago that Ragnar mentioned another Dragon Rider somewhere out there. He then put out his blade and looked at the pirate. "So, there are other Dragon Riders?"

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me," said the pirate. He then walked off Stormfly's head and glared at the three of them. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side but I still have a quoter to fill. How'd you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago What-vist?" said Hiccup now even more confused than before. "Does anything you say make sense?"

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," one of the pirate explained.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses," another pirate added.

"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed," said the pirate leader. He pushed the neck of his shirt down revealing a brand mark. It looked like a dragons' skull with a sword through it. "He promised to be far less understanding in the future."

"Ever though to work for a different boss?" said Ragnar.

"Oh, Drago isn't one to say no to," said the pirate. "Besides he's about to take over the world. Only a fool would stand against him."

"All right, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice-spitting dragon…" said Hiccup and Ragnar noticed that the pirate leader was nodding and he heard the movement of machines. "Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?" Hiccup continued. "Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met."

"Oh, where are my manners?" said the pirate leader and did a mocking bow. "Ha, I'm Eret, son of Eret." He then pulled one of his swords out of its sheath and pointed it at them. "Finest dragon trapper alive, after all it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury."

"And so humble," said Ragnar and began to introduce themselves. "This would Hiccup, Astrid and I'm Ragnar. The dragon at your feet is Stormfly, who belongs to Astrid and this is my dragon Skull."

Toothless then growled angrily at them.

"And this is Toothless, he says we're going," said Hiccup not sounding prepressed by Eret. "Now!"

Eret laughed. "They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!"

The pirated then charged them, but Toothless fired a plasma blast at the ice structure blasting a chuck of and blocked the pirates' path. Skull turned to face the other pirates that were aiming net launchers and arrows at them and let loose a powerful roar making them lose their balance.

Some of the pirates managed to climb over the huge chuck of ice and raised their weapons at them. Ragnar blocked on with one of his swords and kicked him in the stomach and elbowed another one in stomach. Another one tried to sneak up on him from behind, but slammed the back of his fist into him without even looking.

Hiccup had reignited _Inferno_ and swung it a pirate breaking his weapon and legged sweep another one off his feet. He then slammed the butt of his sword into the chest of another one and pulled out his dagger to block an attack from another pirate, who then got slammed in the head by Astrid's wooden stick.

Once the way was clear they ran over to Stormfly and cut the ropes around her. "Stormfly, come on! Go! Go!" Astrid ordered as they jumped onto their dragons.

Eret recovered from the surprise attack and got up just in time to see the three of them flying away.

"You will never hold onto those dragons!" Eret yelled. "You hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!"

Hiccup looked back at Eret and feared that he may be right. He kept it to himself as they flew back to Berk to warn them about what they saw.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Berk, the other Dragon Riders were flying past Gothi's house where she was petting her Terrible Terrors. However, the moment Snotlout flew over the Terrible Terrors flew away in fear and Gothi shook her fist at him.<p>

Down in the village, Stoick was heading to the forge not knowing of the incoming threat. He walked past several Vikings, who were still talking about the Dragon Race, including Spitelout, though he didn't like as if he liked the races outcome. He then walked into the forge where Gobber was mending the teeth of a blue scalded Hideous Zippleback.

"Any sign of him?" Stoick asked.

"Ah! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now," said Gobber as he walked to the Hideous Zippleback and banded in its new tooth. "You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement."

"No. He's ready, you'll see," said Stoick.

Then he heard a familiar roar and saw Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar landing in the plaza. The crowd cheered when they saw them and Stoick rushed outside with a smile on his face.

"Ha-ha-ha, there he is, the Pride of Berk!" Stoick yelled proudly.

"Look who's finally decided to show up for work," said Gobber, looking up from his work.

"Sorry dad, we got held up," said Ragnar dodging Gobber's hammer.

"Hey, Dad. Can I have a word?" Hiccup asked rushing up to Stoick.

"Something you're itching to tell me?" said Stoick placing a huge arm around his shoulder.

"Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes," said Hiccup awkwardly.

"Ah! Good man!" said Stoick tossing his apron "Now, lesson one; a Chief's first duty is to his people. So…" Stoick then grabbed a rune on the 'being served' placard. "Forty-one!"

"Wha— Could we just talk in private?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick ignored him. "Forty—"

"That's me! That's me! I'm next to you. I was ahead o' you," said a villager.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "If we could just talk—"

"'Scuse me, I've been here all day," said the villager as he pushed himself to the front. "Okay, okay. I want one for those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big storage compartment."

"Absolutely! You got it, sir," said Stoick.

"Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles," said Hiccup.

"Ah. lesson two, no task is too small when it comes to serving your people," said Stoick patting his son on the back.

"Dad."

"Oh, excuse us, Grump," said Stoick patting Gobber's Hotburple.

Hotburple are distant couriers to the Gronckle only they were bigger and more lazier. Grump at the moment was sleeping next to the forge.

"Ah! Grump you let the forge die. Do it again!" Gobber yelled. Grump woke up and pointed his head at the forge. Next second he fired a lava blast that sent the forge on fire. Gobber groaned and pulled a chain that poured water over the fire. "That's it Grump. You're going up for adoption."

"These… And this…" said Stoick passing tools to Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Ah, Dad," said Hiccup.

"Go on. Have away," said Stoick gesturing to a tool kit.

"Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across," said Hiccup.

"Another one?" said Gobber as he pulled of his hammer prosthetic.

"Any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked eagerly.

"We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly," said Hiccup as they walked over to a saddle form.

"Oh, really?" said Gobber not sounding surprised. "Your Night Fury, Boneknapper and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

"No, this was different. Not the standard run for the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy," said Hiccup as they adjusted the saddle form. "These guys were trappers… Dragon trappers."

"Yeah, and their leader I saw in my visons," said Ragnar. "Though in them he was fighting alongside us."

"You should've seen their fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice, it was weird!" Astrid added.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Hiccup.

"They mentioned an ice-spitting dragon and another Dragon Rider," said Ragnar. "I don't know what kind of dragon it was, but I know it was big, bigger than the Red Death."

"A-and worst of all they thought we did it!" said Hiccup.

"Ya know, you two are going to get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days," said Gobber as he grabbed his bush prosthetic and used it to brush his rope like moustache. "Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

"Gobber's right, son," said Stoick removing the piece of leather from the saddle form and placed it on Gobber's worktable. "Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time." Stoick then turned on the saw blade that was operated by a windmill out and rubbed his hands excitedly. "Once we make the big announcement."

Hiccup sighed and pulled the leaver to turn the saw blade off. "They are building a dragon army, or-or at least the guy they're working for is," he said and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. "Ah, Dargo Bloody-fist or something…"

Stoick eyes widened and he looked at Gobber, who had a trouble look on his face.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" said Tuffnut slamming his fist into his palm.

"Or mine!" said Ruffnut.

"Uh, you two have the same dragon," Ragnar reminded.

"He's right, you're such a moron." said Tuffnut.

"A beautiful moron," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed.

Ruffnut groaned in disgust.

Suddenly Stoick grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and he something in his eyes that he never thought he'd ever see. Stoick the Vast was afraid. "Bludvist… Drago Bludvist."

"Ah yeah…" said Hiccup. Then he realised what Stoick just said. "Wait, you know him?"

Stoick didn't answer, he looked at Gobber, who nodded and then back at Hiccup and said, "We need to move."


	4. Drago Bludvist

Hiccup soon found himself running after Stoick, who ran into the Dragon Hanger as if the Ragnarok was upon them. Astrid, Ragnar and Gobber followed close behind as they ran down the stairs to the hanger.

"Ground all dragons!" Stoick ordered.

"What? Why?" said Hiccup in shock.

"Seal the gates, lower the stalls doors," Stoick ordered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, wait. What is happening?" Hiccup asked.

"Come on! You heard the man, lock it down," said Gobber.

Vikings guided the dragons to their pens and the hanger doors began to close.

"No dragon or Viking sets foot of this island until I give the word," said Stoick.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar, who was just as clueless as he was.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Ragnar. "But I've never seen him act like this even with my birth father or Dagur."

Hiccup looked at his father in disbelief. "Dad, mind sharing why you're doing this because of some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land."

"Because Drago Bludvist is a mad man," said Stoick looking at his son. "Without conscious or mercy and if he's built a dragon army, God's help us all."

"How's this different from my birth father or Dagur the Deranged?" Ragnar asked.

"Drago Bludvist is ten times as dangerous as Alvin was or Dagur," said Stoick. He then turned to the Viking around, who were still getting dragons into their pens. "Get them into the pens! Quickly!"

"Let's ride back out there we'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him," said Hiccup.

"No! We fortify the island and contact our allies," said Stoick firmly.

"It's our duty to keep the peace."

"Peace is over Hiccup!" Stoick said grimly. "I must prepare you for war." He then looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar I need you to got to Outcast Island and inform Alvin of the situation."

"Which I know little about," Ragnar muttered.

"All you need to know is that we are at war," said Stoick

"War?" said Hiccup stunned. "Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons we can't wait around for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed Hiccup," said Stoick firmly. "Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own."

Stoick then continued giving out orders to the other Vikings. "Secure the stable! Watch every stall," he ordered.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other. They both had saw the look on Hiccup's face, it was the same look he gave when he was about to disobey his father.

"Hiccup, don't!" Astrid pleaded.

"I have to," Hiccup said and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Hiccup then rushed over to Toothless and climbed on his back. Stoick had heard Toothless' roar and looked around in time to see Toothless taking off.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

Toothless flew under the hanger gate as it closed and began looking for a way out. Hiccup then saw the main hanger gate door was still open and they flew through it.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other. They didn't need to speak to know what each other were thinking.

"We're so going to get in trouble for this," Ragnar said.

"Let's go!" said Astrid.

The two of them got on their dragons and followed Hiccup's lead and left a very angry Stoick behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up north, Eret was sailing his ship across the ocean. They were keeping an eye open for any dragons they could get their hands on.<p>

"Keep your eyes peeled lads, at this wind we'll reach Drago by daybreak," said Eret. "So best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick, there's no time to be picky."

"Ah, Eret," said one of the pirates, who was looking up into the sky.

"Not if we want to keep our…" Eret looked around at what the pirate was looking at and saw Toothless, Stormfly and Skull flying towards them. "HEADS!" He yelled. "Off the port…" One of the pirates tossed him a net and he loaded it in a net launcher. "Rush 'em lads, take 'em down."

He then saw three familiar faces on the dragons' backs.

"You're not getting away this time. Fire!" He ordered and fired the net launcher at them.

However, the three dragons dodged the net with ease and they landed on ship's deck without a problem. Astrid and Ragnar pulled out their weapons, Hiccup on the other hand showed no incline that he wanted to fight.

"And here I was worried we might turn up empty handed," said Eret pointing his sword at them.

"Nope. It's you're lucky day, we give up," said Hiccup rising his hands up in the air.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other dumfounded and looked back at Hiccup as if he had gone crazy. Eret just as surprised as the three Dragon Riders climbed off their dragons.

"That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest dragon riders west of Luck Tuck," said Hiccup as he threw a net over Astrid and Ragnar and removed their weapons. "That'll make the boss happy right?" He shoved Astrid and Ragnar's weapons into Eret's chest and guided the three of them to the brig. "Excuse us."

"What are you doing?" Astrid whispered as they entered the brig.

"Yeah, have you gone crazy," said Ragnar.

Toothless was about to follow them, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Ah, Toothless stay," said Hiccup as he closed the brigs door. "The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces so they'll just hang out with you, they won't be any trouble."

The pirates ignored his warning and pulled their weapons out and pointed them at Toothless. Toothless growled at them and took a fighting stance.

"Unless you do that," said Hiccup poking his head out of the brigs door. "You know, wooden boat, big ocean. H-How is your swimming?"

"Not good," one of the pirates admitted.

Hiccup then closed the brig door, but next second he stuck _Inferno _out in-between the brigs door crack and ignited it. He then used to wage the door open and stuck his head out again.

"Oops, almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners," said Hiccup handing _Inferno_ to a pirate.

"How is this a plan?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, this plan of yours is not exactly in the top ten," Ragnar added.

The pirate looked at it curiously and he and mate began to fiddle with it.

"Just what every Dragon trapper needs, one end coats the blade with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas," said Hiccup as the pirate flicked the switch to realise the gas. "All it takes is a spark and…"

Hiccup quickly ducked into the brig as the pirate's friend pressed down on a switch. Next moment there was a huge explosion and smoke covered the entire ship. The two pirates were alive, but their cloths were scorched and were covered head to foot with ash. Surprisingly, Skull looked as if he was bored and laid on the deck trying to sleep.

"Oh yeah, there you go," said Hiccup as Toothless played with one of the sparks. "Once they see you as one of their own even the testiest dragon can be trained, right bud?"

Eret seemed to have had enough, because he grabbed _Inferno_ from the pirates. "Gimme that," he said and tossed it away not noticing Stormfly chasing after it.

"What game are you playing?" Eret asked. Then Stormfly returned and placed _Inferno_ at his feet.

"No game, we just want to meet Drago," said Hiccup, as Eret tossed _Inferno_ away again and Stormfly chased after it again.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons," said Hiccup.

Eret and the other pirates laughed. Eret stopped when Stromfly placed _Inferno_ at his feet again.

"He can be really persuasive," said Astrid poking her head out of the brig.

"And stubborn," said Ragnar poking his head out as well.

"Once you've earned his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you," said Hiccup rubbing Toothless' head.

"Pfft, you won't be changing any minds around here," said Eret.

"I can change yours, right here, right now," said Hiccup pulling down on Toothless' leaver and unlocked his tail. He then got himself out the brig and gestured to Toothless. "Ah, may I?"

However, before Eret could answer, Hiccup was snatched by a dragon that looked a lot like a Monstrous Nightmare. They all looked around them and saw other dragons flying around one of them tear one of the sails and shock the boat. Ragnar looked into the sky and realised that Hiccup was snatched by the other Dragon Riders.

"That's problem with Hiccup," said Ragnar. "He always gets _carried away_."

No one seemed to think the joke was an amusing, because the pirates began to man their net launchers.

"Dragon Riders!" Eret yelled.

Toothless then jumped on to the remaining sail and stood on the mast. Once he got to the top he looked at the Dragon Riders that took Hiccup and looked on in confusion.

Hiccup wasn't too pleased to be grabbed by Hookfang, hanging in mid-air. Put me down. Snoutlout. What are you doing?" He said.

Snotlout ignored him and looked at Ruffnut. "See how well I protect and provide," he said.

Ruffnut groaned, but soon they were more occupied doing all the nets that Eret and his pirates were firing.

"What's with all the nets?" Tuffnut said as a net missed them by an inch.

"Hey watch it. That was close," said Ruffnut. She stopped when she saw Eret firing another net at them. She didn't seem to care about the fact that Eret was aiming at them and more about his muscles. "Oh my, me like-y. Take me," she said as the net that Eret fired warped around her and Barf.

Hiccup had had enough and kicked Hookfang in the chest. This realised him from his grip and Hiccup pulled out his flight suit and glided towards Eret's ship.

Eret didn't seem to care what he hit as long as he brought it down. Astrid saw this before Ragnar and rushed over to Eret.

"Hold your fire," Astrid yelled pushing Eret.

However, the net was still fired, but luckily Hiccup managed to dodge it. He then pulled out his dragger and tore through the remaining sail as he slide down to the deck.

"Ah, what are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked adjusting his flight suit.

"We're here to rescue you," said Gobber, as Grump landed on the deck with a thud.

"I don't need to be rescued," said Hiccup.

"Still see your getting yourself into trouble," said a voice.

They looked up and riding on a Whispering Death was Alvin _formally _the Treacherous. Alvin was banished from Berk twenty five years ago for trying to take over the island. He was currently the chief of Outcast Island and after losing everything from Dagur the Deranged began Berk's ally.

He was also Ragnar's birth father, but the two of them rarely saw eye to eye. This has something to with the fact that Alvin killed his wife, Ragnar's mother, Freida the Brave and kidnapped and threated Ragnar's long lost girlfriend, Heather.

"What are you doing here, _Dad_," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"I was flying on Groundsplitter here to Berk when I saw Stoick," said Alvin. "He explained everything and I decided to help you."

"We don't need help," said Hiccup firmly.

"Enough!" said the booming voice belonging to Stoick.

They turned around and saw Stoick landing on the ship on his new dragon Skullcrusher. Stoick had a dragon, a Tunderdrum called Thornado, but he realised him to take care of some baby Thunderdrums (long story).

Skullcrusher was a Tracker Class dragon called a Rumblehorn. It was a mix between a rhinoceros and a scarab beetle, with green and brown scales and a club like tail.

Stoick jumped off of Skullcrusher and walked towards Hiccup with an angry look in his eyes. It would seem that he wasn't proud of Hiccup anymore.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship ay?" Eret said. "I am Eret, son of—"

Eret never finished his sentence, because Stoick shoved him out of the way. He was shoved back to Gobber, who banged his club prosthetic on his head. Eret fell, face first to the deck, but before he could get up Grump lied on top of him.

"This thing off me," Eret wheezed.

"Anyone else?" Gobber asked looking at the rest of the pirates. They didn't seem too eager to help Eret. "Hmm, that's what I figured."

"Just stay there is you know what's good for you," said Alvin.

Stoick then turned on his son. "You, saddle up. We're going home," he said.

"No," said Hiccup firmly.

"Of all the irresponsible—"

"Look, I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war!" Hiccup yelled. "How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants son!" said Stoick.

"You better tell him Stoick," said Alvin "It'll save a lot of trouble."

Stoick sighed and looked at his son.

"Years ago, before you were born and before Alvin was banished, there was a great gathering of chieftains on Berk to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into a midst came a stranger from a strange land. Covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon scales. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people. Devoted to freeing mankind from the tourney of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him."

The Dragon Rider laughed.

"Stupid," said Ruffnut.

"Ah, good one," said Tuffnut.

"Aye. We laughed too, until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried 'Than see how well you do without me!'. The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and from is armoured dragons dissented from it. Burning it to the ground. I… was the only one to escape

Everyone just stared in silence.

"It was the worst attack Berk ever faced," said Alvin. "Even worse than another of dragon attacks Berk faced in the Dragon War."

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with," said Stoick.

"Maybe," said Hiccup walking over to Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

"I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at, and if I could change your mind and managed to change Alvin then I can change his too," said Hiccup as he climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Come on," said Hiccup and the two of them took off.

"Hey, wait for me!" said Ragnar and before anyone could stop him he flew off too.

Astrid ran to Stormfly to follow them. "Let's go," she said.

"No! Lead the others back to Berk, I've had enough mutiny for one day," said Stoick firmly.

Ruffnut didn't seem to pay much attention, because she was poking Eret's arms. "Oh, I like that," she said.

"Ruffnut!" Stoick yelled.

"Okay!" said Ruffnut and walked away, but not before rubbing Eret's face.

When she left Eret seemed quite relieved. He didn't seem to feel the same way about Ruffnut as she did about him, because he rubbed his face in disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to<strong> **mention if Alvin has another type of dragon and has a different name in the next season of DreamWorks Dragon then I'll have to change the text in the story.**


	5. A Mother Never Forgets

It was late in the afternoon when Ragnar caught up to Hiccup. They were flying north in the direction that Eret and his pirates were heading. After hearing about Drago from Stoick and his birth father he had mixed views about Hiccup's plan.

However, he didn't want to lose anyone else. About a year ago, he was flying to Heather's island, she was both beautiful and intelligent in fact she was an alchemist, but he got there he found everything was burnt to the ground and there was no sign of Heather.

After that he swore that he'll not lose anyone else close to him again.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice him and began screaming his lungs out and laid on Toothless' back.

"What to talk about it?" Ragnar asked flying next to him.

"Oh, hey Rag," said Hiccup not looking at him.

"What's the matter?" said Ragnar curiously.

"It's just I think that we don't have to fight if we can change Drago's mind about dragons. I just wish my dad could understand," said Hiccup.

Ragnar sighed. "Hiccup you know I consider you like a brother," he said. "But if both Stoick and my birth father agree on something then maybe we should listen."

"I have to try," said Hiccup.

"From the description that they gave us, this Drago sounds as if he's Slavic," said Ragnar thoughtfully. "And I think we should be careful or we could lose our dragons."

Toothless looked at Hiccup with a worried look.

"Don't worry bud, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," said Hiccup patting Toothless' back.

Then suddenly Toothless and Skull looked to their side. Ragnar turned and saw the clouds parting and whatever it was Toothless and Skull were growling.

"Uh, Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"Oh come on Dad, really?" said Hiccup getting up.

"Uh, Hiccup," said Ragnar staring, "that not your father."

He was right. Right in front of them was a mysterious figure wearing some kind of armour. In one hand he held a staff that looked like it was made from dragon bone and a shield in the other. The strangest thing was that he seemed to be standing on the clouds. Then he disappeared into the clouds below.

"Okay, no sudden moves," said Hiccup.

"I've seen that guy in my visons," said Ragnar staring at the place the mysterious figure had disappeared.

"Anything you like to mention?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," said Ragnar.

Then a dragon burst through the clouds and on its back was the mysterious figure. The dragons head resembled an owl, but the thing that stood out was that it had four wings.

"Hold on, hold on," said Hiccup.

They stared at the mysterious figure, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking, because his mask covered every corner of his face. Then suddenly Hiccup and Ragnar were snatched by two dragons and were carried away.

The moment Hiccup left his saddle, Toothless feel towards the icy sea. Skull not sure what to do figured Toothless was the one in greater help and dived down after him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled helplessly.

Toothless smashed through the ice covering the sea. It took some doing, but Skull was able to pull Toothless out of the ice. They looked up into the sky and watched helplessly as their riders were taken away.

However, before they could do anything they were stanched by several Seashockers.

Seashockers are Tidal Class dragon that look a lot like a stingray, but are able to shock their pay like an electric eel. The thing that they are most noticeable is that they have two heads.

Anyway, both Toothless and Skull were pulled down into the icy col sea and the only thing that remained was Hiccup's helmet.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Ragnar were still being held captured and were flying over an icy wasteland. From his position Ragnar could tell that the place was nothing but ice, not even a single blade of grass.

"Hey, you left my dragon back there. He can't fly on his own, he'll drown!" Hiccup yelled.

Either mysterious figure didn't hear him or didn't care, because he continued looking forwards not even acknowledge that they were there.

"At least tell us were you talking us!" Ragnar demanded.

Ragnar's question was soon answered. Once they passed a couple of glaciers they saw it. An ice structure, like the one they saw at Eret's fortress, sitting on top of a mountain.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu," said Ragnar staring in amazement.

They soon entered the mountain and they were both dropped onto a stone floor. Once they got up they saw that they were surround by dragon and they didn't look to happy to see them, because they were hissing and growling at them as they walked towards them.

"We have to head back for our dragons!" Hiccup yelled.

"Uh, Hic I think we have over problems," said Ragnar gesturing to the angry dragon approaching them.

Hiccup quickly pulled _Inferno _out and ignited it and the dragons stopped trances fixed on the sword. Ragnar pulled several bombs out from his quiver and let the fuses, but once they exploded they let loose a dust of Dragon Nip and most of the dragons laid down in a daze.

However, most of the dragons were still advancing on them. Seeing this Hiccup put out _Inferno _and pulled a canister of Hideous Zippleback gas from a pouch on his right leg and loaded it in his sword. He then spun around circling himself with the gas and lit it creating a small explosion.

That seem to have do the trick, because the dragons stopped advancing and Hiccup placed his hand on one of the dragons' snorts.

Ragnar looked around and saw that they were alone; the mysterious figure that had kidnapped them was about a yard from them. He nudged Hiccup and gestured to the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" said Hiccup as the mysterious figure circled around them curiously. "The dragon thief?" Still he remained silent. "Drago Bludvist?" Again not a word. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

"At least say something!" Ragnar demanded.

The mysterious figure then waved his staff around creating some kind of noise and slammed it down on the stone floor. Next second three dragons appeared one carrying Toothless and the other two carrying Skull in their talons.

"Toothless!" said Hiccup rushing over to him.

"Skull!" said Ragnar doing the same with Skull.

They hugged their dragons firmly.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too bud. You really had me worried there," said Hiccup.

"Ditto," said Ragnar rubbing Skull's chin.

The mysterious figure then shook his staff and all the dragons lit their mouths like torches. Toothless and Skull snarled at the mysterious figure preparing to fight.

The mysterious figure then lowered his staff and shield and slowly appeared them on all four as if he was a dragon himself. Toothless and Skull snarled at him, but once he waved his hand in front of their faces they collapsed as if they took a snuff full of Dragon Nip.

Then he seemed to be studying Hiccup and Ragnar closely to get a better look at them. Hiccup quickly backed his head away and once the mysterious figure his scar he stopped and backed away as if he saw a ghost.

"Hiccup?" The mysterious figure said.

It was then that they realised that he was a she. She then removed her helmet reviling an auburn hair with a few greys mixed in and light green eyes woman in her late forties. Her hair was in three separate braids behind her back and she had pale olive skin as if she hadn't been living in a cave four years. The more Ragnar looked at her the more she looked like Hiccup.

"C-could it be?" she said stunned. "After all these years? How's this possible."

"Whoa, whoa, backup," said Ragnar. "You mind telling us how you know Hiccup's name."

"Yeah, should I-I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"No, you were only a babe," she said. Hiccup was still confused and Ragnar wasn't sure himself, she took a deep breath and continued, "But a mother never forgets,"

Hiccup gasped and Ragnar eyes widened. Hiccup looked at if he wanted to say something, but his mother stopped him.

"Come," she said, running off, "And bring you friend."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar wondering if he saw this coming, but he looked just as shocked as he was.

"Got to admit," said Ragnar, breaking the silence, "Didn't see that one coming."

* * *

><p>While not far away, Stoick, Gobber and Alvin were flying through a hailstorm in the same directions that Hiccup and Ragnar were flying.<p>

"Boar-headed, just like his mother," said Stoick as they flew through the blinding hailstorm. "She could never stay put either."

"He may act like Valka, but he's just as stubborn as you," said Alvin.

"Alvin's got a point he's just twenty, and a Viking. I mean couldn't be a worse combination," said Gobber. "Ha, when I think it reminds me how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day… Not much has changed actually."

"Yeah, I admit that boy of course doesn't give up easily," said Alvin. "Even after everything he went through before meeting that dragon of his."

"You two know what he's like, he won't give up," said Stoick. "If Hiccup finds Drago before we find him."

"Ah, nothing can hurt Hiccup as long as that Night Fury's around," said Gobber. "It's a Night Fury!"

"And my boy is with him," Alvin reminded. "Ragnar won't let Hiccup do something hasty."

Then Stoick saw something that made his heart stop. He saw in broken chunk of ice, floating in the water, was Hiccup's helmet. He flew down and a confused Gobber and Alvin followed. He picked it up and looked at Gobber and Alvin's faces which showed great concern.

"Find him Skullcrusher, find them," said Stoick bring Hiccup's helmet down to Skullcrusher's mouth.

Skullcrusher sniffed the helmet and with a loud roar, he leading they farther north.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Ice Cave, Hiccup and Ragnar were following Hiccup's mother through a tunnel. The tunnel was big enough for Toothless was way too small for Skull, so Ragnar told him to find another way around.<p>

"Hold on, wait just a minute!" Hiccup yelled.

"This way," she said ignoring Hiccup.

"Come back here!" Hiccup yelled.

"Come."

"Lady you have a funny of saying hello," said Ragnar.

"You can't just say something like that and run off!" Hiccup yelled as they climbed over rocks. "You're my MOTHER?! I mean, what the—do—do you grasp how insane that sounds?!"

"Come quick," said his mother, as she exited the tunnel.

"I have questions!" Hiccup yelled as he struggled to climb over the rocks. "Where have you been all this time?!" he said as Toothless gave him boost. "What have you been doing?" Ragnar and Toothless managed to push themselves up and followed Hiccup to the mouth of the cave. "But they said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by—"

He stopped the moment they exited the tunnel and Ragnar's mouth fell open, because what they saw took their breath away.

"Dragons," Ragnar finished.

He was right, there were dragons hundreds of them and all different breeds. They were flying around in what could only be described as a dragon's oasis. There were plants grow in every corner of the cave and a giant waterfalls pouring down from above.

"Odin's beard," said Ragnar in amazement.

They then looked up at the ceiling and discovered Hiccup's mothers dragon was hanging on there and his mother was hanging onto him.

"This is where you've been for twenty years?" Hiccup asked.

She only nodded; it seemed she was worried if Hiccup would be mad at her.

"You've been rescuing them?" said Hiccup and she nodded again "Unbelievable…"

"You're not upset?" she said surprised.

"What? No, well it's a bit much to get my head around to be frank," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilantly dragon lady."

"Hey, it could be worse," said Ragnar placing an arm around his shoulder. "At least you didn't find out your father isn't a murderous, treacherous, barbarian."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," Hiccup's mother laughed and her dragon lowered herself to the floor. "At least I'm not boring, right?"

"Well, I suppose there is that one specific thing," said Hiccup as a dragon nuzzled him.

"You know," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup's mother curiously. "That explains so much."

Hiccup's mother looked at Ragnar curiously and her eyes widened. "Your Freida's son ain't you."

"You knew my mother," said Ragnar.

"She was my best friend," she said sadly. "And it seems as if you've discovered who your real father is."

"Yeah, it was quite a shock, Miss—uh—"

"Call me Valka," said Valka smiling.

"Is that a Stormcutter?" said Ragnar looking at the four winged dragon.

"You certainly know your dragons," said Valka. "I call him Cloudjumper and he's the one that brought me here."

It was then they realised that dragons had appeared all around them, including Skull. They all looked at the new comers with great interest.

"Do you… Do you like it?" Valka asked.

"I-I… I don't have the words?" said Hiccup looking around in amazement.

"Valka!" A voice shouted. "Are you back!"

Ragnar dropped everything, he could recognise that voice anywhere and so did Hiccup. They both looked around and what they saw was more shocking then discovering Hiccup's mother.

Standing there was Heather. She was wearing a white coat and a pair of goggles over her head and in here hand was a staff with a magnifying glass imbedded in it. She was still as beautiful as Ragnar reminded her raven-black hair and her forest-green eyes.

When Heather saw them she looked puzzled and said, "Oh, I see we have guests."

"Heather!" said Ragnar dumbfounded.

"Do I know you," she said confused.

Next thing she knew, Ragnar ran up to her and pulled her into a hug that barely took the breath out of her. The next thing that surprised her was that he kissed her on the lips.

"I thought I lost you for ever," said Ragnar as tears ran down his cheek.

Heather then managed to push Ragnar off of her and looked at him quite threatened. "How are you!" she demanded.

Ragnar stared at her and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was about to walk up to her, but then a Changewing appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"Heather it's me Ragnar," he said feeling crushed.

"I've never seen you before," said Heather walking away from him.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup, who could tell this conversion was hurting him deeply. Luckily Valka walked up and looked at Ragnar sympathetically and then looked at Heather.

"Heather, aren't you forgetting you are suffering from amnesia," said Valka.

Heather looked at Ragnar and felt sorry for him. From the sounds of it he really missed her and it would seem as if they were very close. She then saw the other man next to him, who seemed to like quite awkward.

"So how are they?" she asked.

"The man over there is Ragnar, he is the son of my best friend," said Valka and then looked at Hiccup. "And this is my son, Hiccup."

Heather was taken aback upon hearing this, though it explained why she led them here. Heather had only been here for about year and could remember her old life. Valka rarely talked about her past, so finding out she had a son was a shock.

Then she noticed that there were two other dragon. A Boneknapper, who sat close to Ragnar, and the other one was a complete shock, it was a Night Fury. Valka had taught her about all the different kinds of dragons and she even bonded with a Changewing, who she called Fade.

At the moment the other dragons were looking at Toothless curiously. One of them even raised his hindquarters making them all laugh. They quickly backed away even Toothless growled at them.

"Can-Can I?" Valka asked.

Hiccup nodded.

Without a second thought, Valka dropped her staff and approached Toothless.

"Ah, he's beautiful…" she said and Toothless seemed to really like her, because he snuggled up to her. "Oh, ha. Oh incredible, and he may very well be the last of his kind." Toothless then turned his head around and Valka studied the nubs under his chain. "And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well." Then Toothless retracted his teeth. "And retraceable teeth!" she said and began to stroke his tongue. Hiccup just looked amazed at the sight. "How did you manage?"

"I found him in the woods, he was shot down and wounded," said Hiccup awkwardly. "Ragnar was the only one I could trust and in no time at all we found Skull and he and Ragnar bonded."

Valka got up and her expression changed, she now looked totally livered. She then walked up to a Snafflefang.

A Snafflefang was a Bolder Class dragon with a rounded body and a big head. Its two front legs were very small, but the second pair of legs was big. It had horns on its snout and on its forehead, a row of spines running along its back, and had a spiked tail bludgeon. However, this Snafflefang had lost one of its rear legs.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps," said Valka sadly.

"We call him Lump," said Heather rubbing Lump's back.

Valka then moved to a Raincutter.

A Raincutter was a Sharp Class dragon with a big rounded body, a long tail and a long neck. Its front legs were small and it had nose horn is similar to a Deadly Nadder's. Its lower jaw is very massive and armoured and its fangs were very sharp. However, this Raincutter had had one of its wing shredded.

"This rain cutter has her wing sliced but razor netting," said Valka showing them the wing.

"We call her Thump," Heather said sadly.

Valka then moved to a Hobblegrunt.

A Hobblegrunt was a Stoker Class dragon with a single horn and an expandable frill surrounding its head. It had clawed wings, small arms and big legs like a Deadly Nadder. It also had a long neck and tail. It also was able to change colour scales depending on it mood. However this Hobblegrunt was blind.

"And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare and then left to die alone and scared," said Valka as she petted it and its scales changed from purple to yellow.

"We call him Gruff," said Heather.

Then Valka knelt down and studied Toothless fail fin.

"And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this too?" she asked angrily.

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at each other awkwardly. Hiccup laughed awkwardly and Ragnar rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, crazy thing is; I'm actually the one who shot him down," said Hiccup and Valka looked at him funnily.

"In his defence we were at war with them," said Ragnar.

"Hey, it's… It's okay though, he me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even so… Peg-leg!" said Hiccup showing her his prosthetic leg.

"It's a long story," said Ragnar as the two of them climbed on their dragons.

"What did your father think of your Night Fury and Bonenapper friends?" Valka asked curiously.

"Ah, he didn't take it all that well," said Hiccup and Valka didn't look surprised. "But then, he changed. They all did, pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own."

"So did my birth father," Ragnar added.

"If only it were possible," said Valka dismissively.

"No, really," said Hiccup.

"Believe me, I've tried as well but people are not capable of change, Hiccup," said Valka ignoring Hiccup. "Some of us were just born different."

"What happened to make you leave Berk," said Ragnar curiously. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I thought peace was possible. It was very unpopular opinion," said Valka looking down at the canyon below.

"Then, one night a Cloudjumper broke into our house, finding you in the cradle and in fact it was he who gave you that scar on your chin. I rushed to protect you but what I saw was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast but an intelligent, gentle creature whose soul should reflect my own," said Valka.

"Then your father appeared thinking that he was there to harm us. During the fight our house was set a light and while your father rushed over to protect you, Cloudjumper grabbed me and flew off," said Valka sadly. "You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon."

"Ah, runs in family," said Hiccup.

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed he'd be safer if I did," said Valka.

"How did you survive?" Ragnar asked.

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me… He must've believed I belonged here, in the home of the Great Bewilderbeast!" said Valka as they walked to the edge of the canyon. "The alpha species, one of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons."

It was possibly the largest dragon they ever saw. It was five times as bigger as the Red Death. Its scales were snowy-white. It had huge tusks that looked as though they could pierce through a mountain with ease and the front of its face was covered in burr-like spikes.

At the moment the giant dragon was laying peacefully in a lake that was begin feed by a nearby waterfall. They noticed that all the dragons nearby were bowing down to him.

"With his icy breath this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere," said Valka gesturing to the ice roof above.

"Wait, that's the ice spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction," said Hiccup feeling slightly worried.

"I recognise it from my visons," said Ragnar and everyone stared at him. "In my vision it was battling another one, only it was darker and evil."

Valka and Heather looked at him, but Hiccup explained. "Rag, sees these visons in his dreams and they've always been spot on."

"Sounds as if this other Bewilderbeast was challenging this one for the title Alpha," said Valka thoughtfully.

"You mean like wolves?" said Ragnar.

"Exactly," said Heather. "You see dragons aren't born Alpha's they have to earn that title by challenging the Alpha."

"You see he protects us, we all live under his care and his command…" Valka explained until some baby Scuttleclaws appeared and began to play with Toothless and Skull. "All but the babies of course who listen to no one."

Scuttleclaws were a Sharp Class dragon that looked a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. They only left the two of them alone when Cloudjumper and Fade roared at them and they flew off to bother the Bewilderbeast, who woke up.

The Bewilderbeast raised itself and looked at them. Valka and Heather bowed as did Cloudjumper and Fade and both Toothless and Skull seemed to bow awkwardly.

"I've lived amount them for twenty years, learning their ways, discovering their secrets," said Valka as the Bewilderbeast stared at Hiccup and Ragnar.

Then the Bewilderbeast blow a small burst of frost at them. Well, it was small for him, but to them it was a quick snow storm. Valka laughed as the both of them brushed frost of their hair.

"He likes you," Valka chuckled.

"It's like were looking at Thrym himself," said Ragnar in amazement.

"You two must be hungry," said Valka.

"Ah, yeah. I could eat," said Hiccup.

"I think I'll stay here," said Ragnar. "Two have twenty years of catch up to do."

"All right, there should be something Heather can put together inside," said Valka gesturing to a cave which Ragnar guest where she and Heather slept. She then looked at Hiccup. "Come, it's feeding time."

While Hiccup and Valka took their dragons outside, Heather lead Ragnar to the cave and he had feeling this was going to be a long meal.


	6. Flying with Mother

It was late in the afternoon and the other Dragon Riders were waiting for Stoick's team on a small iceberg. Most of the Dragon Riders were eating some chicken legs, but Astrid was feeling uneasy with all this waiting.

"I don't like it, they should've been back with Hiccup and Ragnar by now," said Astrid impatiently.

"I don't like it either, Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams, my everything!" Ruffnut complained.

"But baby, I grew facial hair for you," said Snotlout rubbing his face.

"Me too," said Fishlegs also rubbing his face.

"What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help?" said Astrid worriedly. "We have to find them."

"Wait, wait, what?" said Fishlegs. "But Stoick said—"

"It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured," said Astrid. Then she turned to face them. "Besides, Ragnar's visons have been getting worse over the past few years and I have a feeling Drago's is in the centre of it. Come on!"

She then took off and reluctantly the other Dragon Riders followed.

* * *

><p>Not far away, Eret and his men were sailing adrift. Eret himself had a chuck of ice over the bump he got from Gobber.<p>

"Do we turn back?" One of his men asked.

"We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell and no heads to call our own," said Eret angrily. "If we don't turn up with dragons and fast—"

He never finished his sentence, because a very familiar Deadly Nadder grabbed and flew up until they were about forty feet in the air. He looked at the rider and as he thought it was that Viking Shield Maid from before.

"Careful what you wish for," she smirked.

His men then began to fire nets at them. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, considering he was about forty feet in the air and the Dragon Rider's dragon was the only thing staying airborne. Soon the other Dragon Riders appeared, including the other Viking girl, who seemed to have the hots.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"A kidnapping," Astrid said plainly.

"Yay! Can he ride with me, can he, can he?" Ruffnut asked grabbing hold of one of his arms.

Eret was able to pull his arm free from her grip. He wasn't sure which was worse, being kidnapped or have that Viking girl cling on to him like dragon protecting its young.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago," Astrid explained plainly.

"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp," Eret said sounding as if she was crazy. "Just kill me now…"

"That can be arranged…" said Astrid. He didn't like the sound of that and he knew what she was going to do before she even said it. "Stormfly, drop it."

Stormfly dropped him and he plummeted towards the freezing cold sea below.

"Good girl," said Astrid petting her and Stormfly squawked happily. "Stormfly, fetch."

Stormfly then flew downwards towards Eret, who was screaming as he got closer and closer to the freezing cold sea below.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take you to Drago!" Eret yelled.

Stormfly then caught him and flew back up to the other Dragon Riders.

"Ha, works every time," said Astrid stretching fingers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Dragon Sanctuary, Ragnar was sitting at a table in a cave. The cave was filled with stuff you would often see in a kitchen, he should have been surprised Valka may have been living with dragons for twenty years, but she was still human and Heather had been with her over the past year as well.<p>

Heather was preparing some smoked fish. They both remained silent as she cooked the fish. Ragnar wanted to say something, but the words got caught in his throat.

Finally Heather placed the smoked fish on the table and they both looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Heather could tell that Ragnar was hurting from the inside, she couldn't remember him, but a feeling inside her told her that they were close.

"So, you know me," said Heather awkwardly.

"Yeah, we meet five years ago," said Ragnar not touching the fish.

They remained silent for some time, until Heather said, "I'm sorry about this. I can only imagine how you must feel."

"It's not your fault," said Ragnar.

"So, do you know what happened to my home, my family?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, but I warn you it's not pretty," said Ragnar.

He obviously didn't want to tell her, but Heather kept looking at him and finally he sighed. "Fine. It was about a year ago. I was flying on Skull to your island like I did every month, but when I got there the entire village was burnt to the ground. I looked thought the body's and I found your parents, but you were nowhere to been seen. At first I thought you were alive, but as the months past and you didn't show up on Berk I lost hope of ever seeing you again. Until today that is."

"Valka, said she found me in the rubble of a burnt building and took to the Dragon Sanctuary to heal me," said Heather. "However, when I woke up I could only remember my name. I couldn't remember by family, my friends." She then looked at his eyes and added, "Or anyone else close to me. She took me in and soon I became friends with Fade."

"I don't suppose she knew who attacked your island?" Ragnar asked.

"She said it was Drago Bludvist," said Heather.

Ragnar then clenched his fists. "Then there's no way Hiccup will be able to change his mind," he said.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked curiously.

"We came all this way, because Hiccup wanted to convince Drago that dragons aren't evil," said Ragnar.

"Does he really think he can convince Drago to stand down?" said Heather in disbelief.

"I've known for a long time," said Ragnar. "And I know that once his mind is set on something nothing will stop him until he completes it."

Heather wasn't sure how to take this, but decided to change the subject. "Do you think you can tell me more about us?" she asked hopefully.

Ragnar was taken aback, but smiled and said, "Sure, now where do I begin?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Hiccup was following Valka to the centre of the ocean. He noticed that the other dragons from the Dragon Sanctuary were following right behind them.<p>

"Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat," said Hiccup.

"Oh we are," said Valka gesturing them to stop.

They stopped and Valka looked down towards the sea. Hiccup looked down as well and saw several Seashocker below swimming around in a circle. Then he saw the Bewilderbeast jumping out of the water with a mouth full of fish.

* * *

><p>Next moment, he shot the fish into the air and all the dragons began to snatch all the fish they could get hold of.<p>

Valka laughed at Hiccup shocked expression.

Toothless looked as though he wanted to join in, so Hiccup gestured him to do so. Next second he had to hold onto his saddle tightly, because Toothless zoomed down towards the fallen fish and ended up with a mouthful of them.

Later that day, Hiccup has his map spread out in the snow, explaining the various lands he's discovered during his explorations.

"And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago…"

He stopped when he saw his mother was no longer next to him, but sketching out the rest of the northern land masses in the snow, wowing Hiccup with just how far and wide she has explored.

However, it was ruined by Toothless, who had an icicle in his mouth and drew his own drawing over the map. Valka laughed at the sight and looked at Hiccup, who just shrugged. Cloudjumper was keeping an eye on him, by turning his head just like an owl. When he finally finished he discovered that the icicle was stuck to his tongue.

Hiccup then showed her _Inferno _and almost burnt her eyebrows off when she tried to us the flamethrower herself. He explained that he used it not only in battle, but to train wild dragon.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Hiccup and Valka, now being joined with Ragnar and Heather, rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a strong coastal wind that thrusts vertical up shoreline cliff.<p>

One by one, dragons leap from the cliff and catch the strong updraft, popping their wings open like kites. They ride the wind and orbit around each other in a colourful, mesmeric dance. It's clearly a form of dragon play.

Hiccup, lifted off of his saddle by the force of the wind, laughs giddily as he watches Valka walk across Cloudjumper's wing and onto several others, dragon-hopping from one to another, until she gracefully crosses Toothless from wing tip to wing tip, ruffling his hair as she walked past. She then drops out of sight, reappearing a moment later standing atop Cloudjumper. Hiccup is in utter awe of her.

Valka was spreading her arms out feeling so relaxed and said, "Ah, when I'm up here I don't even feel a cold, I just feel…"

"Free?" Hiccup finished.

"Boy, those two are differently alike," said Ragnar to Heather.

"I'll say," said Heather, who now seemed to be closer to Ragnar than she had been a few hours ago. "It's kinda scary."

"This is what it is to be a dragon!" said Valka.

"It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon but can you fly?" Hiccup asked before jumping off Toothless.

Valka and Heather gasped.

"Don't worry, he just does that," said Ragnar in an unconcerned tone.

They looked down and realised he was right; Hiccup had opened the wings of his flight suit and was gliding through the air. Valka and Heather were stunned, but Clouderjumper looked at Toothless and gave him a look that said _are you going to fly after him?_

Toothless did fly after Hiccup, but his locked up tail was making it difficult. Hiccup didn't seem to care and turned upside down to look at the three of them, only to discover they were gone. He looked to his side and found the three of them were flying side by side and smiling at him.

Hiccup spun around and looked forwards only to discover he was about to collided into a small mountain. Toothless tried to catch up to him, but his locked tail was slowing him down.

Realizing that they're in trouble, Ragnar, Valka and Heathet pour on the speed. All of them collide just as they reach the mountain top, sending them crash-landing in an explosion of snow.

They all toppled head over tail to a messy landing on the windswept ridge and pop up laughing. When Toothless lifted his wings he saw Hiccup was missing and looked franticly. Hiccup then popped out of the snow sound triumphant.

"Ha! Woohoo, man almost. We just about had it that time," said Hiccup getting up.

Toothless didn't seemed to like his tone, because he tripped Hiccup up with his tail and he land backwards into the snow. Ragnar and the others soon landed and helped Hiccup up. Valka seemed quite interested in his flight suit.

"Oh, incredible," she said with utter fascination.

"Not bad yourself," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I thought Hiccup was the best Dragon Rider this side of the Archipelago," said Ragnar in amazement.

"Don't sell him short," said Heather. "I've been seen anyone glide like a dragon."

"If you're impressed about that wait until you see the other stuff he cooked up," said Ragnar.

Valka wasn't paying attention to them, she was busy looking at Hiccup and smiling.

"All this time you took after me, and where was I?" she said looking guiltily at him. "I'm so sorry Hiccup, can we start over? Will you give me another chance?"

Hiccup didn't say anything, but smiled at her with a look that said _yes_.

"I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years, like…" she said walking over to Toothless.

She then pressed down on his spine just were the neck started. Next second his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend, forming a pronounced, aerodynamic 'V' down the length of his back and tail.

"Now, he can make those tight turns," she said.

Toothless looked at his V-shaped dorsal blades and happily skipped over to a bewildered Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked and Toothless slapped his dorsal blades together giving him his answer.

"Apparently not," said Ragnar stunned.

"Every dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you," said Valka walking over to her son as Toothless danced around Skull, Clouderjumper and Fade. "We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species together, as mother and son."

"You can help me as well," said Heather grabbing hold of Ragnar's hand. "You can help me recover my memories."

Toothless then dived into the snow and popped out covering Coluderjumper's head with snow. Clouderjumper wasn't amused and tipped his head so the snow would fall over Toothless.

"This gift we share, it bonds us," said Valka and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is who you are son, who we are. We will change the world for all dragons, we will make it a better, safer place."

Ragnar would tell for an instant that Hiccup and Valka were thinking on different lines of thought. He wanted to remind Hiccup that he had a girlfriend on Berk and that his father was going to make him chief, but Hiccup spoke before he could.

"Yeah! That sound's amazing," said Hiccup and next second Valka was hugging him and he hugged her back.

Ragnar looked at Heather, who had a hopeful expression on her face. "I'll do what I can," he said and she hugged him too and just like Hiccup he hugged her too.

"Ah, this is so great," said Hiccup excitedly after they broke apart. "Now the four of us can go talk to Drago together."

"What? There's no talking to Drago," said Valka.

"But we have—"

"No, we must protect our own," said Valka petting Cloudjumper. Hiccup looked crestfallen. "Come on, we should be getting back."

As they left Heather looked at Ragnar and said, "I see what you mean."

"Yeah, and even though I don't have a vison about their meeting I've got this feeling that if Hiccup does meet Drago then he'll suffer great pain like nothing he ever felt before," said Ragnar.

Heather wasn't sure what Ragnar meant by that, but she didn't need a vison to know that something bad was about to happen.


	7. The Day I Lost You

Not far from the Dragon Sanctuary, Astrid and the other Dragon Riders had reached Drago's Camp. Eret was still held hostage and once Stormfly dropped him he tried to make a run for it, but Stormfly landed right on top of and treated him like a dragon egg.

"Okay, I got you here, now get this thing off me," said Eret struggling to free himself.

"Never take a toy from a dragon, don't you know anything?" said Astrid.

Then she had the other Riders wondered off to the edge of the ridge.

"Why does this keep happening to me," Eret muttered.

Stormfly then covered him up with her wings and the dragons just laid on the ground and relaxed.

Astrid and the Dragon Riders crawled up the rising ridge to reveal a massive flotilla, moored together like a floating camp in the deep water between collided icebergs and all around were flags with the same symbol like the one burnt on Eret's chest.

Thick chains run deep into the water, where great blasts of bubbles erupt on the surface. The unseen creature rocks the ships. Its effect alone describes it as gargantuan.

"What's down there?" Astrid wondered.

Fishlegs opened one of his pockets and pulled out his dragon cards and began to look through them.

"Large diameter of bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller. I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six," said Fishlegs looking through his cards.

Then Stormfly pricked up and soon as if she sensed something and flew off freeing Eret, who drew his swords. The Dragon Riders turned around to see what was up and they saw Drago's soldiers camouflaged in polar bear furs were popping out of the snow.

Before their dragons could act Drago's soldiers fired tranquilisers from blowpipes knowing them out cold, Stormfly was the only dragon who managed to escape.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled running down the ridge.

However, they were surrounded and Astrid was the only one with a weapon.

"Don't move!" One of Drago's solider ordered.

Fishlegs raised his hands up and dropped his cards to the ground doing so. Astrid didn't like it, but they were outnumbered and she was the only one with a weapon and they were armed with blowpipes and their darts seemed to be able to take down entire dragon. She recently raised her arms in the air.

Moments later they were brought onto Drago's flag ship. Their hands were bound and their dragons were tired together and being pulled by a couple of armoured dragons on a cart.

Then they saw the man himself he was looking down at the bubbling water.

"Drago!" said Eret and Drago turned to face them.

He looked just what Stoick described. He was Slavic judging from his clothing and just shorter than Stoick, his ash-black hair were in dreadlocks, his dark-brown eyes could scare any dragon, who was unfortunate to come across him and his face was covered in scars. His clock was indeed seem to be made from dragonhide and covered his left arm completely and in his right hand he held a large bullhook.

"Get off me," said Eret shoving one of Drago's soldiers away. "Ha-ha, always great to see you my friend, keeping warm up here?"

Drago didn't answer and walked towards them, as he did the armoured dragons that were pulling their dragons bowed. One of his been removed Eret's swords from there sheathes.

"Well as you can see, I'm here right on time with a new batch of dragons," said Eret. "Just like I've promised."

Hookfang then woke up and pulled on the ropes that Drago's men were holding.

"Give me some back up here!" One of men yelled.

"Drop the ropes," Drago ordered.

His men did what they were told.

Hookfang turned to Drago, who was walking towards him, with an angry look in his eye, he then sent a fire blast straight at him that could have melted stone. However, before it his, Drago raised his dragonhide clock and used it like a shield to protect him from Hookfang's flames. Since the clock was made from dragonhide it was fireproof and not even a Deadly Nadder's fire attack could burn it.

Drago just kept on walking towards Hookfang as if nothing happened. Even one of the Dragon Rider were shocked, even Eret who had seen Drago do this before many times.

Hookfang roared at him to back him off, but Drago just held his ground. Next thing he did was roar back and swung his bullhook around and around over his head. He then slammed it down right in front of him.

What Hookfang did next shocked them all, because Hookfang rarely listened to anyone including his Rider. He lowered his head and bowed and then Drago placed his foot on his head.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled.

"What are you doing?" Astrid demanded.

"You belong to me, now," said Drago looking down on Hookfang.

Astrid had never seen anything like it and at once she knew Stoick was right about him. He was worse as Alvin in his Outcast days and looked crazier than Dagur. She prayed to Odin that he hadn't caught Hiccup and the others.

Drago then notices the saddle on Hookfang's back. His eyes wander to the saddle on Meatlug. Alarm flashes in Drago's eyes.

"And, as an added bonus I also caught you their riders," said Eret sounding proud of himself. "No extra charge."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Astrid said in disbelief.

"Aww, but you were so perfect!" Ruffnut groaned.

"Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there," said Eret as Drago walked towards him. "They—"

Drago then grabbed him by the throat, his eyes full of anger. He looked as if he would snap Eret's neck with a single thought.

"How many?" He roared.

"Drago doesn't have them after all," said Astrid to the Dragon Riders.

"How many?!" Drago answered again with greater fury.

"Hundreds! A whole island full!" said Astrid bluntly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Eret. Drago's grip tightened around his neck. "My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that."

Astrid nodded to the other Dragon Riders, telling them she has a plan.

"Oh, yes they will!" said Astrid.

Drago drops Eret as Astrid advances, staring Drago down. Eret could tell what her plan was and tried to signal her to stop, but she ignored him.

"They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons," Astrid continued not showing any fear. "If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is going to kick—"

"_Hiccup_?" Drago interrupted her.

"He's not a problem. Really. Trust me." said Eret wheezed.

"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast…" said Astrid. Drago's eyes narrowed upon hearing Stoick's name. "His heir to the throne of Berk, his best friend _Ragnar_ is able to see into the future and he's the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen!"

"Dragon Master? I _alone_ control the dragons!" Drago roared.

"Nope," said Tuffnut.

"Sorry," said Fishlegs.

"And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!" said Astrid.

"Then they'll be crying like babies!" said Ruffnut, making Fishlegs and Snotlout laugh.

"Funny and beautiful," said Snotlout.

"Good one, babe!" said Fishlegs.

Ruffnut groaned at their attempt to woo her and her brother wasn't helping either.

"Yeah. Like babies," he said. "They always cry. Real tiny ones…"

Drago turned to Eret his face now full of anger and grabbed himby the face anger covered his eyes.

"First there was one rider," said Drago in pure rage. "And now all of Berk. And _you_ led them to me."

He tossed Eret aside like he was a ragdoll and walked away from him.

"Drago!" Eret begged.

Stop all preparations!" Drago ordered. "We must attack the _Dragons Rider's_ nest at once! We will take down their Alpha… And then we will take Berk!"

All the soldiers cheered and Astrid and the other Dragon Rider looked on at fear. Things weren't going as Astrid plan.

"Drago!" Eret yelled.

"And get rid of him," said Drago.

Drago's soldiers turned on him and raised their weapons.

"Drago, please…" Eret begged.

A soldier then flung a throwing knives at him.

They would have killed if Stormfly landed with a blur of wings and blocked the knives from reaching Eret. She then faced the soldiers and fired several tail spikes at them.

One of the soldiers pulled out his blowpipe and fired a dart at her neck, bring her down.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled. Astrid tried to run towards her, but a soldier held her back. "No!"

Eret was stunned, he looked down at the dragon that had just saved him from death in confusion. This dragon could have flown far away from Drago's camp, but yet she stand and saved him, the guy that caught dragons and sell them for a living.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Dragon Sanctuary, Hiccup was adjusting his flight suit while standing on a ledge looking at the dragons that were flying around. Ragnar was sitting down at the ledge drawing the sanctuary.<p>

Toothless and Skull meanwhile was having a nap. However, their nap was cut short when the Scuttleclaws began to harass them.

"Well, guys, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place," said Hiccup. "We've gotta find him first."

"Uh, Hiccup, do you think we should listen?" said Ragnar getting up. "I mean if before our dads and your mum agree on something maybe we should listen."

"Rag, if there's a chance I can change his mind, I've got to try," said Hiccup.

"Well, you'll have to do it alone," said Ragnar. Hiccup stared at him. "I've just found Heather and she needs me more than you do. I just can't lose her again."

Hiccup nodded understanding his reasons and looked at Toothless, who was still getting harassed by the Scattleclaws. They only left them along when Skull roared at them scaring them off. However, one remained and was nibbling on Toothless' tail.

"Let's go, bud," Hiccup said.

Next second a thick hand was over his mouth, muffling his scream.

Ragnar quickly pulled his swords out and their dragons got onto their feet. They stopped when they saw it was Stoick.

"Easy now," said Stoick.

"Are you kidding me?" said Hiccup after he freed himself from Stoick grip. "How'd you get in here?"

"The same way we're getting you out," said Stoick shoving Hiccup's helmet into his chest.

"We?"

Then they saw Gobber and Alvin appear in the arch of the tunnel.

"No sign of the enemy, Stoick," said Alvin.

"It's all clear," Gobber added.

"Toothless. Come. Skull you find another way around," said Stoick pulling Hiccup towards the tunnel.

Reluctantly, Ragnar followed them into the winding tunnel and he didn't need a vision to tell how this was going to play out.

"Dad! There's something you need to know!" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way," said Stoick as they made their way through the tunnel.

"This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually…"

"I've heard enough, Hiccup."

"More of the earth-shattering development variety."

"You should listen to him, sir," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile," said Stoick.

"If we do it'll topple over," said Ragnar.

"He's right Dad, because unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like," said Hiccup. "I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so…"

Then after going around a tight bend in the tunnel they stopped to find Gobber and Alvin staring blankly at the next chamber. They shuffled past Stoick and Hiccup, uneasily.

"Uh, you might want to take this one," said Gobber patting Stoick on the shoulder.

"And prepare yourself for a shock," Alvin advised. Then he looked at Ragnar and nodded.

"Oh, boy," said Gobber as he sat down on the floor.

Stoick drew his sword, no doubt expecting to see Drago or some other enemy, he then charged bravely into the next chamber.

"Dad, can you put the sword away please?" Hiccup begged.

It was too late, Stoick had already entered the chamber. The moment he did he looked as if he seen a ghost and in fairness you could say he did, because standing about twenty paces apart there next to Heather and Skull was Valka.

Hiccup, Gobber and Alvin looked over Stoick shoulder as he dropped his sword and removed his helmet.

"Well," said Ragnar trying to break the tension, "This is awkward."

Heather lead Skull way no doubt thinking the same thing and went to the far side of the room were CloudJumper and Fade were standing.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick," said Valka nervously. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son."

Stoick just stared at her his eyes-widened and speechless. He slowly walked towards her.

"Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick?" Valka continued. "That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"

"This is why I never married," said Gobber. "This and one other reason."

Hiccup, Ragnar and Alvin stared at him puzzled, but looked back at towards Stoick and Valka.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone…" said Valka tearfully. More dragons appeared and hissed at Stoick as a threat to Valka. "But I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but…"

Stoick just kept on walked towards her as if she was ghost. With every step he took the guilt inside Valka grew larger. She soon backed towards the ice wall behind her, until there was nowhere else to go. There were only a few steps between the two of them and Valka was getting more nervous.

"Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick," said Valka. "Go on… Shout, scream, say something!"

Stoick then placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes as if she was the most precious jewel in the Nine Worlds.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he said happily.

With those words, Valka remained speechless and she could only think about how much it most have broken his heart to lose her. A tear ran across her cheek as all her guilt washed away.

Stoick then pulled her towards and she dropped her staff. Then Stoick kissed her. The Dragons that had surrounded them retreated knowing that Stoick meant her no harm.

Heather had walked up to Ragnar, who smiled at her, and held his hand. Gobber and Alvin seemed to be still confused how Valka and Heather were still alive and why Heather hadn't tried to murder Alvin. Hiccup on the other hand was smiling finally able to see both his parents together.


	8. The Dancing and the Dreaming

The Dragon Riders and Eret were still on Drago's massive flagship leads the flotilla, being pulled by whatever's at the other end of the enormous chains. They could hear Drago whacking the chains with his bullhook.

They on the other hand had their hands bond and their dragons were locked up somewhere. Drago's soldiers were them escorted to the stern, with spears tip being pressed into their backs.

"Could this day get any worse?" said Snotlout.

"Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning," said Tuffnut.

They were pushed onto the gang plank. Eret peers overboard at the deep, icy water below.

"Looks refreshing," said Eret. He looked at Astrid, who was glaring at him and met it with mock chivalry. "Please, ladies first."

Astrid tried to reach him, but the soldiers grabbed her.

She looked at Eret and gritted her teeth and said, "You are a steaming heap of dragon—"

"Duck…" Eret interrupted.

Astrid ducked just as Eret did a spin round-house kick knocking the two soldiers that were holding her out. He caught on of their spears and used to free himself and caught the other one and twirled them both in invitation.

"Warn the others!" One of the soldiers ordered as he and a few other soldiers charged at Eret.

"Get 'em, you son of an Eret!" said Ruffnut.

Eret knocked one of the soldiers away with a spear, just as he fired a dart from his blowpipe. The dart hit one of the other soldiers knocking him out. Eret then wacked him aside with a spear and Fishlegs jumped on him pinning him to the floor. He then tossed the spear it aside to grab the blowpipe and fired a dart at the solider that was going to raise the alarm and he drop, unconscious just shy of the Captain's Quarters.

"Okay, I love you again," said Ruffnut.

She ran passed a crestfallen Snotlout as she ran to Eret.

"Ugh, pathetic. You can still jump," Tuffnut advised.

Eret shook his head and turns to Astrid. "So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?" he asked.

Astrid narrows her eyes, not knowing what to make of him. Eret reclaims his swords from the unconscious soldier who took them and cuts their bonds free. Astrid reclaimed her axe and the others took the unconscious soldiers weapons.

"Check every trap. They're here somewhere," said Eret.

They all ran their separate ways and each took a trap.

Astrid slips under a tarp and cranks open a metal trap. She peers between its massive iron teeth, discovering Meatlug within, bound and chained to its base as bait.

"Meatlug?" She gasped.

Eret was also carefully cranking another trap, wincing at the sound. Ruffnut was standing guard, but she was more fixed on Eret's ripping biceps.

"Anyone coming?" Eret asked.

"I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'…" said Ruffnut dreamily.

Once the trap was open, Eret squeezes between the cocked teeth, finding Stormfly within, muzzled and chained. She looks up at Eret, calming immediately.

Eret pauses, but then approaches slowly her. He reached out his hand and placed it on her snort.

"Thank you for saving my life," said Eret. "Now let me return the favour."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Dragon Sanctuary, Valka was preparing some skewered fish with Stoick's help. She was listening to Hiccup talking about the changes on Berk and found it overwhelming.<p>

"Mum, you'd never recognize it! Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth! You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed!" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, we're even allies with the Outcasts," said Ragnar.

He, Heather, Gobber and Alvin were sitting next to a sleeping Skull and Toothless. They decided to stay away as much as possible from the Haddocks.

"Our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val," said Stoick.

"Thanks, Dad," said Hiccup.

Stoick then placed his hands on Valka's shoulder. This made her flinch and dropped the plate with the skewered fish on the floor.

Toothless was about to eat it, but Cloudjumper beat him to it. Toothless whimpers, and as a sign of acceptance, Cloudjumper regurgitated the fish on the floor. Toothless then began to eat some of regurgitated fish up.

"I'm… a little out of practice," said Valka as Stoick placed some more skewered fish on the plate.

"Well, y'know… I didn't marry you for your cooking," said Stoick sweetly as Hiccup to the plate to the others.

"I hope not," Gobber whispered to the other. "Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here," he added gesturing to his belly.

"Aye, her cooking was more deadly than I ever was," said Alvin.

"You're right, I'm the one who does the cooking here," said Heather.

"She can't be any worse than Astrid," said Ragnar looking at the skewered fish. "I still can't get the taste of her Yaknog in my mouth."

Hiccup had to agree on Ragnar there. As much as he loved Astrid her cooking still needs work. In fact since his father was always busy on his Chiefing duties, he was the one that did the cooking.

Once Hiccup left to join his parents the four of them took a bit out of the skewered fish and they gaged. Without a second thought they dumped the fish into Grump's mouth like he was some kind of garbage pit.

"And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance," said Hiccup. "Everything will be okay!"

"Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in," said Stoick looking at Valka.

Hiccup looked at his mother, who was filling a gourd with melted ice water from a nearby icicle. Looking at her he could tell that Valka was still having a hard time getting over her guilt.

"Oh, Gotcha," said Hiccup and joined the other.

Stoick looked at Valka sympathetically. He then began to whistle a tune. Valka seemed to recognise the melody, because her eyes were widened and she didn't notice that the gourd was starting to overflow.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather were confused, but Gobber and Alvin seemed to recognise the melody as well, because they were looking on happily.

"Oh, I love this one!" said Gobber.

"Haven't heard that in a long time," said Alvin.

Stoick continued to whistle and approached Valka and the young adults watched curiously. Valka expression was hard to read, but it seemed too looked uncomfortable. Stoick grabbed the gourd and placed it on the table Valka was leaning against.

"Remember our song, Val?" Stoick whispered.

That's when the young adults realised that the melody was about. Stoick then began to sing the first verse:

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you will marry me._

Valka didn't even look at him, clearly she was in wallowing in a mess of emotions.

_No scorching sun,_

_nor freezing cold_

_will—_

All of a sudden Gobber stood up and decided to sing along.

_will stop me on my journey!_

Everyone stared at him giving him there best _really _looks and after a short silent embarrassing pause, he sat down. "Sorry," he said and they all scowled at him.

After giving him a look that said _don't do that again,_ Stoick turned back to Valka and continued.

_If you will promise me your heart…_

Stoick pauses and gripped her hand, in order to set Valka up for her part of the duet.

_And love…_

Stoick looked at Valka eagerly hoping that she would sing as well. However, Valka closed her eyes and showed no signs that she was going to sing. Stoick gave a big sigh. However, Valka wasn't able to contain her feeling anymore and began to sing:

_And love me for eternity._

Stoick looked up and beamed at her, as if he had fallen in love with her all over again. Valka then walked to the centre of the chamber and held her forearm aloft in invitation. Stoick crosses his forearm against hers, initiating a beautiful dance to accompany the song.

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_you mighty words astound me._

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_when I feel your arms around me._

Hiccup stared, wonderstruck, this was the first time he seen his parent dance with one another and it was something he wasn't going to forget. He joined with the other, who began to clap in beat with the sing.

_But I would bring you rings of gold._

_I'd even sing you poetry._

"Who would you?" said Valka as she danced around him.

_And I would keep you from all harm,_

_if you'd stay here beside me._

Ragnar then grabbed Heather and pulled her to the centre of the chamber. Together they danced with Stoick and Valka.

_I have no use for rings of gold._

_I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold._

Stoick then spun her around and sang once again:

_I only want you near me._

Gobber was tapping in time with the beat, but he could hold himself any longer. He drags Hiccup onto his feet so that he can join in the dancing, too. Alvin on the other hand continued to clap in time with the beat.

Stoick and Valka then sang at the same time:

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold._

_For the dancing and the dreaming._

_Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me._

Hiccup was laughing as he watched Ragnar and Heather dancing as well and wished Astrid, who he had yet mention to his mother, was here with him. He looked as his parents spinning and laughing in each other's arms, singing. For some reason Gobber decided to join in with the singing as well:

_I'll swim and sail through savage seas,_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_if you will marry me!_

They all laughed as the sound ended, but Gobber was carrying the last note as long as possible.

"_I'm still going_…" He sang off key. He was only stopped when Alvin elbowed him in the chest. "I'm done."

Stoick and Valka hugged each other as the others joined them looking on.

"Ah, I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again," said Stoick.

"No need for drastic measures," Valka laughed.

"For you, my dear… anything," Stoick laughed. He then yet on one knee as if to propose to her again and looked into her eyes. "Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?"

Toothless looked passed and gave Valka a friendly nudge to Stoick. They laugh as Hiccup joins them. Stoick throws his arm around him.

"We can be a family!" said Stoick. "What do you say?"

Ragnar looked at Heather with the same look Stoick had given Valka.

"You could come with us as well," he said.

Heather looked at Ragnar and then at his birth father and adopted father and said, "Of course."

Ragnar was so happy he hugged her almost cracking her ribs and Alvin placed a hand on his shoulder. Ragnar looked at him and saw a smile and decide to give him a chance of being his father.

Valka watched Ragnar and Heather hugging each other and looked at Hiccup, to Toothless, to Stoick.

"Yes!" she said teary eyed.

Gobber then pulled all of them together.

"Great! I'll do the cooking!" he said making them all laugh.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son," said Stoick looking at Hiccup. "We never would have found each other."

Suddenly, Toothless, Skull, Cloudjumper and Fade suddenly perk up, sensing something. Hiccup noticed this as did Ragnar.

"Toothless?" said Hiccup concerned.

"What's the matter, Skull?" Ragnar asked.

Dragons flew past Valka's chamber in a rush, they were racing to get outside for some reason.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

He soon got his answer. The entire chamber shook as if Thor was pounding the Dragon Sanctuary himself.

Valka then rushed outside, not bothering to put her armour on, and ran outside. When she got there she discovered Drago's armada in the lagoon below and his army of thousands now landed upon the beach.

They lunched catapults and ballistaes into the icy spires, gaining entrance into the mountain's tunnels.

Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Heather and Alvin soon joined her and saw the army marching towards them.

"Oh, no…" said Hiccup.

"This Drago defiantly thinks big," said Ragnar.

Valka was about to run off, but Stoick grabbed her arm and looked at her. "Val! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now," he said. "Now what do you want to do?"

She looked to her son then to her husband and said, "We have to save the dragons."

"Aye, you got it!" said Stoick.

As they left to get their dragons, Ragnar took one last look back.

"And so it begins," he said before entering the Dragon Sanctuary for what could be the last time.


	9. Battle of the Bewilderbeast

Down on the battlefield Valka's dragons were swooping down at Drago's army. The Dragons either picked Drago soldiers and carried them off or attacked them with their fire attacks. However, most of the dragons were shot down by archers of hit by traps as they flew past.

Drago was the only one not moving directing the catapults attacks on the Dragon Sanctuary. His men slowly began to enter the tunnels.

"Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out," Drago ordered.

Then Drago's armoured dragons flew into the air and began to do battle with Valka's dragons in the sky above them.

"Ready the traps!" Drago ordered.

His trappers began to open the Iron Snappers. They slowly opened like bear traps and inside laid dragons tired in chains and muzzled. Valka's dragons saw the captive dragons and flew down to rescue them, only to be trapped themselves in the fearsome jaws.

The trappers opened a second set of Iron Snappers. However in one of them Hideous Zippleback poured out and before they could do anything there was an explosion. Then flying out of the trappers were the Dragon Rider and Eret on their dragons' backs.

"Surprise! Yeah!" Tuffnut yelled.

Drago turned around and saw the Dragon Rider and Eret flying out of their traps. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

Eret was on Stormfly's back and having a hard time staying on. Astrid saw his problem and got Fishlegs to fly up next to him.

"You really are full of surprises," said Astird in amazement. She then leaped onto Stormfly's back to steady them. "Let's go."

They then flew up towards the mountain.

"Dragon Riders coming through!" Tuffnut yelled.

Both sister and he began to setting the traps alight. This freed the dragons that were trapped inside the Iron Snappers and they flew off to join the battle. Fishlegs and Snotlout began to fire at the catapults blowing them to pieces.

"CUT THEM DOWN!" Drago ordered.

They then fired catapults that seemed to fire axe blades at them. The twins almost got hit by them. However, Ruffnut was thrown of Barf's head and fell towards the ground below.

"Eret, son of Eret!" Ruffnut yelled.

She suddenly grabbed by both arms before hitting the rocks.

When see looked up she saw that both Fishlegs and Snotlout had caught her. To her eyes they looked magnificent and handsome.

Meanwhile, above them, more catapults fired on Astrid and Eret. It was hard for Eret to steer Stormfly even with Astrid's help.

"Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it!" said Astrid as they flew closer to the mountain. Then one of the catapults blasted a massive spire of ice and it was falling directly above them. "Look out!"

It was about to crush them, but then it was blown to pieces by Toothless' plasma blast. Hiccup, Ragnar, Stoick and Gobber came bursting through the flames on their dragons.

Hiccup flew across the sky triumphantly and set his sights on a downed dragon surrounded by soldiers.

Toothless fired a plasma blast on one of Drago's net launchers, knocking its side. Ragnar and Skull flew over some soldiers that were marching towards the down dragon and Skull roared, making them cover their ears. Stoick too this chance to slice through a catapult trigger line, firing the catapult and netting the soldiers, freeing the dragon.

Drago's archers prepared to aim their bow and arrows at Stoick.

"Take 'em down!" An archer ordered.

"Heads up!" said Gobber.

The archer looked up and before they could do anything Gobber knocked them out with Grump's tail. Gobber chuckled as he flew away.

Some soldiers were aiming a catapult at Ragnar, but before they could fire, Alvin and Groundsplitter popped out of the ground, directly under the catapult destroying it.

The soldiers turned their sights on Alvin, but they stopped when they saw something that didn't make sense. They saw a girl floating in mid-air behind a trap. They realised too late that it was Fade when he fired several shots of acid at them.

Meanwhile Drago looked on at the new comers and heard Toothless' tell-tale banshee scream. He looked to the sky and saw a Night Fury and remembered what that Viking shield maiden said about a _Dragon Master_.

"Dragon Master," he said.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather joined up with Astrid and Eret.

"Nice day for it," said Ragnar gesturing to the battlefield.

"Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider!" said Hiccup pulling his visor up and looked at Eret.

"Thanks," Eret said sounding unsure. "I think."

Astrid then recognised Heather. "Heather!" she said in bewilderment.

"You must be Astrid," said Heather.

Astrid looked at Ragnar confused.

"She has amnesia," Ragnar explained, before she could say anything. "It's a long story."

Astrid decided to drop it and glared at Hiccup. She looked both relieved and annoyed at the same time to see Hiccup. "Where have you been?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, you know. Catching up with Mom," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him confused and turned to Ragnar, who pointed up. Astrid and Eret looked upwards and saw Valka, in full warrior getup, rising from the towering ice spikes, atop Cloudjumper.

"Whoa," Eret breathed.

Next second the Bewilderbeast appeared behind her.

"_That's_ your mother!" said Astrid stunned.

"It's a longer story," said Ragnar.

"At least you know where I get my dramatic flair," said Hiccup pulling his visor down.

On the ground Drago was looking at the Bewilderbeast with an evil smile.

"The alpha! Now we have a fight!" He said evilly.

The Bewilderbeast looked down at Drago army and fired a stream of ice, freezing a platoon solid.

In the air, Valka swung her staff around, ordering her dragons to attack. A swarm of Hideous Zipplebacks set themselves aflame and roll like fiery wagon wheels through the battlefield, scattering soldiers and destroying war machines, but one of them was caught in a trap.

"Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud," said Hiccup.

They swooped down towards the trap and Toothless blasted it with a plasma blast freeing the dragon.

"Thatta boy!" said Hiccup.

Valka was still in the air still on Cloudjumper's back ordering her dragons to attack in different areas. They had just taken down one of Drago's armoured dragons when a net suddenly warped Cloudjumper sending them to the ground. Valka was thrown off him, but managed to skid to a stop and came face to face with Drago.

"I've waited a long time for this!" said Drago.

He charged at Valka with his bullhook raised, but Valka blocked it with her staff and kicked him in the stomach.

"You cannot take our dragons!" said Valka swing her staff at him again. "They are controlled by the alpha!"

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger," said Drago smugly as he block her attack.

He then turned to his flagship and yelled like a Wildman and swung his bullhook around over his head.

The heavy chains are released. The underwater creature, now freed, breaks the surface in an epic cascade of seawater. When Valka saw it as it rises toward the shoreline, she could believe her eyes.

It was another Bewilderbeast, but this one was different, it was bigger, meaner and its scales were as black as ash and scars covered its body as if it was beaten everyday of its life. The chains fell off from iron cuffs fastened to its massive tusks.

Up in the air, Hiccup noticed it. "Another one."

"I guess my vision about to Bewilderbeasts battling it out was true," said Ragnar.

"I was way off!" said Fishlegs fearfully as he flew past it. "That is a class ten! Class ten!"

"How did Drago control that thing?" Astrid asked.

"My guess, he found it as a hatchling and trained it harshly until it was blindly loyal to him," said Ragnar.

"Great," said Hiccup.

It didn't seem to care where it walked, because it crushed traps and Drago's soldiers scattered as it walked toward Valka's Bewilderbeast.

Valka watched as it approached her Bewilderbeast. "No. No."

"Come on! Take down the alpha!" Drago ordered.

Valka attacked him while his back was turned, however he simply swung his arm back and sent her onto her back. Before she could get up, Drago placed his foot on top of her and used his bullhook to remove her mask.

He smiled evilly and raised his bullhook high ready to finish her. Then, as he was about to bring his bullhook down, someone tackled him and knocked him to the ground. He looked up, fuming, and saw Stoick helping Valka to her feet.

"Thank you," said Valka as she stood up.

"For you, my dear… anything," Stoick said and approached Drago with his axe in his right hand.

Dargo removed his cape, revealing his left arm completely covered in armour. He picked up his bullhook and got to his feet. The two of them began to circle around one another. Stoick saw that Drago's Bewilderbeast had just engaged Valka's in battle, he could tell it was a losing battle from the beginning.

"Val, do you think you can stop them?" Stoick asked.

"I'll do my best!" she said and freed Cloudjumper. "Come on, Cloudjumper!"

Once she flew off, Stoick and Drago charged at each other. Drago swung his bullhook, but Stoick dodged it easily. Then their weapons clashed and they looked at each other's eyes with resentment.

"You… I watched you burn!" said Drago in fury.

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me!" said Stoick.

They then pulled back and charged at each other again. Stoick seemed to have the up hand slamming several punches at him.

Meanwhile, Valka was flying towards the two Bewilderbeasts, who were at the moment charging at each other with their tusks.

Once she got in-between them, Valka waved her staff around to command them to stop, but to no effect. She was almost crushed when the two charged at each other again, but Cloudjumper got them out of there safely.

Not far from them, Stoick and Drago were still fighting.

Stoick charged at him again, but Drago was ready this time and kneed him in the stomach. Stoick pulled back, rubbed his belly, and swung his axe at him again. However, Drago swung his bullhook in his face and knocked his axe aside.

Drago advanced towards him, ready to deal the final blow, but then Gobber flew by and tossed him his club prosthetic.

"Stoick!" He yelled.

Stoick caught it and slammed it straight into Drago's face, knocking him aside.

Meanwhile, the two Bewilderbeasts were still battling at each other and it looked as if Drago's had the upper hand. When Valka's tried to stick it with his tusks from above, Drago's managed to get under his guard and slammed him into the mountainside and began to course an avalanche.

Valka's tried to get up, but before it could Drago's plunged its tusks straight into his chest and then left its opponent's lifeless body under the avalanche.

The Dragon Rider could only watch in horror as dragons everywhere land and bow their heads in acknowledgement of the new alpha.

"No!" said Valka.

"We've won," said Drago. He then pointed his bullhook at Valka. "Now finish her!"

"No!" Stoick yelled whirling around and spotted Valka in the alpha's sights.

Drago's Bewilderbeast took a deep breath and then show a burst of ice straight at Valka. Cloudjumper managed to avoid a directed hit, but his tail was caught. He flew out of control towards the mountainside.

"Hold on!" Stoick yelled and grabbed his axe. He then hopped onto Skullcrush's back. "Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber!"

He then flew into the air off towards Valka. Gobber on the other hand was on the ground, because Grump had fallen asleep again and after retrieving his club prosthetic ran after him.

"Right behind ya, Stoick!" Gobber yelled trying to catch up.

Cloudjumper was having difficulty trying to fly straight with his tail iced over and avoiding dragons in Drago's Bewilderbeast throng. Eventually Valka was knocked off, but managed to hold on Cloudjumper's neck, but lost her grip and fell towards the ground below.

Stoick jumped off of Skullcrush had caught Valka. He then pulled his axe and sang it into the mountainside, and they slide to a safe landing. Drago's Bewilderbeast then moved closer to the mountainside and tried to sniffing them out.

Hiccup decided that now was the best time to confront Drago and flew towards him.

"Stop! Stop!" Hiccup yelled.

Drago looked up as Toothless landed on the ground a few paces from him. Once Hiccup removed his helmet, Drago looked at him, incredulous, then begins to chuckle. "This… is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast?" he said in amusement. "What shame he must feel.

Toothless was ready to blast him with a plasma blast, but Hiccup calmed him down with a hand gesture.

"All of this loss, and for what?" Hiccup asked gesturing to the battlefield. "To become unstoppable? To rule the world?"

Drago smirked as if Hiccup was amusing him somehow and turned away from him.

"Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

"Or tear them apart," Drago added laughing mockingly.

He then placed his hand around his left shoulder and pulled the armour away. It turned out his armoured left arm was a fake and he revealed stump at his shoulder. Hiccup is taken aback.

"You see, I know what it is to live in fear," he said as he reattached his prosthetic arm and began to circle around Hiccup menacingly. "To see my village burned, my family taken." He then looked up at his Bewilderbeast and its loyal dragons circling around it. "But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why a dragon army?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons," Drago said grinning smugly.

Hiccup then remembered what Ragnar had told him about Heather's island and dad had told him about Drago's dragons attacking chieftains when they refused to bow to him.

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people," said Hiccup looking at Drago. "To control those who follow you… and to get rid of those who won't."

"Clever boy," Drago said sounding impressed.

Drago grabbed his bullhook and approached Hiccup this time he looked as if he was ready to kill him. Toothless took up a battle stance getting ready to attack.

"The world wants peace," said Hiccup. "And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you."

"NO!" Drago yelled with a mad look in his eye. "Let me show you."

Drago then scream madly and swung his bullhook over his head like a madman. Suddenly his Bewilderbeast turned away from Stoick and Valka and looked towards it master.

On the mountainside, Stoick looked up from their hiding place confused.

"What…" he said in confusion. He then saw Hiccup and Toothless just a few paces from Drago. "Hiccup!"

Without a second thought, he rushed off towards Hiccup with Valka close behind. They rushed past Gobber, who finaly joined them and was winded from running up the mountainside.

"Come on, Gobber!" said Stoick.

"Okay, change of plans," Gobber grumbled, but followed them anyway.

Drago was still screaming and swing his bullhook over his head like a madman, but he then slammed into the ground commandingly. His Bewilderbeast flinches and stops, submissive.

"No dragon can resist the alpha's command," Drago explained. "So he, who controls the alpha, controls them all."

He then pointed his bullhook at Toothless, who looked very worried at that comment. Next Second, Drago's Bewilderbeast hissed and stared at Toothless.

Toothless then began to act funny like that time he and Skull took Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar to the Dragons Nest on Dragon Island only this time he was having a harder time to resist, because he was writhing and grinding his head against the ground.

"Toothless? You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless didn't answer, he looked as if he was in pain. "What's going on?"

"Witness true strength," said Drago evilly. "The strength of will over others. In the face of it, _you_ are nothing."

Drago then pointed his bullhook from Toothless to Hiccup.

When Hiccup turned to face Toothless, he looked different. His eyes were now slits and when he looked at him, he didn't seem to recognise him. Then he slowly moved towards Hiccup as if he was in a trance.

"Uh, what did he just tell you?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless kept on advancing towards him not showing any signs he recognised his friend.

"Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing?"

Hiccup soon found his back pressed against some fallen ice from the mountain. Toothless didn't stop he continued to advance mindlessly.

"Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!"

Hiccup was so busy with Toothless he didn't notice Stoick moving through ice formations and over war machines, racing towards him.

"Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, but Hiccup didn't hear him.

"STOP!" Hiccup yelled.

"SON!" Stoick yelled with all his strength.

This time Hiccup heard him and turned to see Stoick running towards them. "DAD! NO!"

Everything felt as if it had gone in slow-motion to Hiccup. Toothless had just fired a plasma blast just as Stoick pushed him out of the way. His father was sent flying into the ice wall behind them.

Valka wasn't far away and saw the whole thing. Tears were now running down her cheek as she ran towards them.

Drago glances back, seeing Stoick's body lying there in the aftermath, pleased by the sudden turn of events. He shuffles off, satisfied.

Stunned, Hiccup comes to and sees Stoick in the rubble. He rushes past the still-entranced Toothless, straining to scatter the ice boulders on top of Stoick's body.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

Then his mother arrived and Ragnar, who had saw the whole thing landed on the ground and rushed over to Hiccup.

Together they helped Hiccup to turn Stoick's body over. Ragnar presses his ear to Stoick's heart, but heard nothing. He looked at Hiccup and Valka grimly.

"There's nothing I can do," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked crest fallen. "No…"

Drago's Bewilderbeast would tell its master was satisfied and turned away, releasing Toothless from it throne. Toothless looked confused not sure what had just happened.

Astrid, Heather, Gobber, Alvin, Eret, and other Dragon Riders, arrived and once they saw Stoick's body they became slacked-jawed. Astrid ran to Hiccup and hugged him sympathetically. Gobbet and Alvin walked up to them and removed their helmets.

Then Toothless approached them and sniffed Stoick's hand, only for Hiccup to shove him away.

"No! Get away from him!" Hiccup yelled angrily. Toothless quickly recoils, confused why Hiccup was angry at him. "GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!"

Toothless looked like a scolded dog, ear plates back and head hung low as he walked away from. Valka watches, broken-hearted, as Hiccup falls upon Stoick, inconsolable.

"It's not his fault. You know that," said Valka. "Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things."

Then Drago's Bewilderbeast roared, commanding all of the dragons to gather. Stormfly, Skull, Meatlug, Hookfang and all the others all follow the command and flew towards it. The Dragon Riders called out for them, but didn't seem to hear them.

Drago smiled at the sight and then noticed Toothless tumble down a snow-bank, once again slit-eyed and entranced, but unable to fly to the alpha without a rider. Drago pinned him down, eyeing the saddle, pedals, and prosthetic tail and climbed on his back.

Hiccup saw Drago riding on Toothless as they flew towards his Bewilderbeast.

"GATHER THE MEN AND MEET AT BERK!" Drago yelled and flew off.

His men cheered as they began to leave.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running after him.

Valka grabbed his arm to stop him. "No, don't!"

Hiccup watched, heartbroken, as Drago jabbed his bullhook and points toward the horizon. His Bewilderbeast roared and commanded an exodus as it leads the way. He felt terrible, he lost his father, his befriend and now they were about to destroy his home and there was nothing he could do.


	10. Stoick's Ship

Astrid stood watching as Hiccup and the boys prepared Stoick's funeral ship, Heather was making a small fire for the arrows. They had to use one of the ruined ships from Drago's fleet, not something suited for a man like Stoick, but it was better than nothing.

As she watched Hiccup getting the ship ready, she could only imagine what he was going through. He had just met his mother and now he lost his father and his best friend all because he wanted to convince Drago that dragons weren't mindless beasts. Now Drago's intentions were clear.

"Not easy to watch is it?" a voice said behind her.

She turned and saw Valka walking alongside her. This was the first time she got a good look at Hiccup's mother and now she knew were Hiccup got it from. She could tell that Valka was heartbroken as well after meeting her husband and son again after twenty years and now seeing her husband body being put on a funeral ship.

"No, it isn't," said Astrid.

Valka looked at her curiously, which made Astrid uneasy.

"We never got a proper introduction," said Valka. "I'm Valka, I'm—"

"Hiccup's mum, I know," said Astrid. "I'm Astrid Hofferson and I'm—well I'm—"

"I know," said Valka saving her from embarrassment. "I can see it in your eyes."

They remained silent, not looking at each other.

"I'm sorry about Stoick," Astrid said finally.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," said Valka.

"But if I had followed Stoick's orders like I was supposed to I won't have got caught by Drago and he couldn't attacked this place as soon."

"You only want to protect Hiccup. Just like what Stoick did to save Hiccup," said Valka. "Besides if I hadn't stand here I would have been there for Hiccup when he need me."

"I still feel guilty about that," said Astrid not looking at her eyes. "Apart of me always liked Hiccup back then. No matter what people say to him, no matter what they did, he never gave up, he always tried to help even when he wasn't wanted."

"Just as stubborn as his father," said Valka smiling.

"Yeah, even Ragnar says he's too stubborn to die," said Astrid laughing. "Even still I let my pride get the better of me and ignored him. But that changed when I saw Hiccup with Toothless, he was so care, so brave and even after Stoick disowned him, he want to help him."

"I suppose he had someone to give him a little push," said Valka raising an eyebrow.

"Well, me and Ragnar might have gave him a small push," said Astrid blushing. "He was stronger than all of use put together."

Valka looked at Hiccup as if something about Astrid's words reminded her of something.

"After this is done," said Valka looking at her. "I want to know you a lot better if you're going to be my future daughter in-law."

Astrid blushed, but then she saw that the boys had finished preparing the funeral ship and Heather had got the fire going.

It was time.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when they finally set Stoick's funeral ship afloat. They laid Stoick's body on a pyre and covered it with a sail and laid his axe and helmet on top of it. Everyone one, apart from Hiccup, had a bow and arrow in their hands which they got from the battlefield.<p>

Gobber then began to give Stoick's his final farewell.

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla… and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings."

Gobber walked up to Hiccup and handed his bow and arrow, meeting his eyes with sympathetic glance and then continued.

"For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend."

Hiccup dipped his arrow head in the fire Heather made and set it alight. He aimed the arrow at Stoick's ship and realised it. It sailed across the air and landed on the deck of the ship setting it ablaze.

The others, apart from Gobber who could wield a bow due to his prosthetic arm, follow Hiccup's lead. They draw back in unison and realised their arrows, filling the sky with crisscrossing, flaming streaks. They arc over the lagoon and set the ship alight.

Hiccup looked out at the burning ship. His guilt about not listening about Drago was eating away at him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said.

All the Dragon Riders looked on saddened by the scene, both Astrid and Ragnar were sad for Hiccup, Fishlegs was sniffing, the twins just looked on in silence and Snotlout was brushing away a tear. Eret wasn't sure what to say meanly because he hardly knew him, Heather too was having the same problem, but from the time she'd been with him she could tell he was a good man. Gobber and Alvin, both knowing Stoick since were kids looked on sadly.

"I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know…"

Valka looked at her son, her heart breaking. She walked up to him and stoked his hair as they both looked out at the burning ship.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it," said Valka and looked straight at his eyes. But your father… he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all." She then turned to face him. "And he was right. "You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son."

Hiccup then turned to stare at the ship and watches it in silence, silhouetted in its glow.

"I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?" said Hiccup as a tear ran down his cheek. "I guess you can only try." He then turned to face all the people behind him with a new determined face. "A chief protects his own. We're going back."

Ragnar looked on and saw that next to him, Astrid was smiling at him proudly. Ragnar was proud too, he was proud to call him his friend.

_Many people have asked me when was it that Hiccup became the chief I know. Well, it was on that day when I say that I thought to myself, there is one who I could follow, there is one that I could call chief._

"Uh, with what?" Tuffnut asked.

"He took all the dragons," Ruffnut reminded him.

"Not all of them," said Hiccup with a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>Moments later, they were zooming through ice channels on the baby Scuttleclaws. It was extremely difficult to stay on them and trying to fly in a straight line. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Eret and the twins were screaming their heads off as they flew.<p>

"Fly straight!" Ruffnut ordered.

"I don't want to die!" Fishlegs yelled.

"We can't fly these things!" Tuffnut said trying stay on his Scuttleclaw.

"Yeah, no kidding!" said Fishlegs.

As if to prove his point his Scuttleclaw flew straight into a snow bank, sending several chinks of snow right into Eret's face almost knocking him off his.

Astrid then flew alongside Hiccup. "But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?"

"They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, just like us!" said Tuffnut.

"Unfortunately that means us as well," said Ragnar trying to stay on his.

"Like we had much choice," said Heather.

Gobber and Alvin were flying clumsily behind them, struggling to control their Scuttleclaws.

"This… is… very dangerous!" said Gobber.

"Just like old times isn't it," said Alvin.

They both then caught up to Hiccup and Valka.

"Some might suggest this is poorly conceived," said Gobber.

"Well, it's a good thing that I never listen," said Hiccup.

"Stubborn, just like his father," said Alvin.

Then a sharp ridge came rushing towards them. Hiccup quickly turned to flew alongside it and Gobber and Alvin turned flying alongside the other side of it.

"So…what is… your plan?!" Gobber asked yelled through the gaps in the iceberg.

"Get Toothless back and kick Drago's—"

Gobber and Alvin never heard the last bit, because they were interrupted by another closure in the gaps of ice. Gobber and Alvin looked in front of them and saw an icy peak heading straight towards them.

"Heads up!" Gobber yelled.

They all quickly dodged the peak, but Hiccup saw another problem ahead of them.

"And that thing," said Hiccup.

Gobber and Alvin looked ahead of them too late, to discover that they were about to ram into an icy peak ahead of them. While everyone else managed to avoid it, Gobber and Alvin weren't so lucky. They slammed straight into it and felt a lasting imprint of their bodies on it.

* * *

><p>It was night time when the Bewilderbeast arrived at Berk. Torches were burning in their braziers as Berk slumbers not knowing of the incoming threat. The Bewilderbeast approached closer and closer to the shore and crushed one of the monolithic Viking statues that guard the harbour.<p>

It carried one towards the sleeping village of Berk.


	11. Two New Alphas

It was dawn when Hiccup and the others arrived at Berk. They gasped at horror to what they found; one of the monolithic Viking statues that guard the harbour had been crushed. Most of Berk had been blasted by Drago's Bewilderbeast which had perched itself on a cliif and was looking down at the village.

But what was more horrifying was that all the dragons on Berk were flocking to Valka's and Drago's armoured dragons. Drago himself was still riding on Toothless and was looking down at Berk menacingly.

"No…" said Hiccup looking at the remains of Berk in horror.

"He took all the dragons!" said Fishlegs.

"Distract the alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless," Hiccup ordered.

"Uh… how?" Tuffnut asked.

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle!" said Eret proudly. The baby Scuttleclaw then dived towards the ocean instead of the Drago's Bewilderbeast. "Except for this one!"

"Amateur," said Snotlout.

The others shrug and follow. As they get closer, the Bewilderbeast looms bigger and bigger.

"Good luck," said Ragnar as he and the other flew their separate ways.

Down in the village, everyone were hiding from the Bewilderbeast, but then one of the villagers noticed Hiccup and the others as they approached.

"Look, it's Hiccup!" A Viking yelled.

All the villagers looked towards the sky and saw Hiccup and the others flying overhead and cheered like mad.

"What?" Drago yelled.

His Bewilderbeast then turned its focus on Hiccup, who was getting closer to Toothless.

Suddenly, a sheep appears in its sight, rising and falling out of view. The Bewilderbeast blinked, confused about what just happened. It then turned its focus back on Hiccup, only for another sheep appearing in its line of sight.

It looked down to see Gobber and Alvin bring more sheep over, as Eret catch the falling sheep and reloading it into the game launcher, as Tuffnut cocks the mechanism and Ruffnut pulls the trigger.

"Keep 'em coming!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Black sheep, baby!" Snotlout yelled tossing Tuffnut a black sheep.

It then began to inhale, about to blast them with its icy breath, when… HONK! The game horn blares, breaking his concentration. It turned to find the horn unmanned.

It then turned its focus back on the sheep launcher below it until a black sheep landed on the its face, bouncing down his facial spines and becoming lodged.

"Ten points!" Snotlout yelled.

The Bewilderbeast was now getting annoyed. It blew the black sheep off, which Eret caught, and prepares to blast again with its icy breath.

"Uh-oh…" said Snotlout as they all back away fearfully.

HONK! The Bewilderbeast whipped around at the horn now getting annoyed, but still no one was manning it.

Turned out that Fishlegs was the one blowing it. He was at the moment hiding behind it, giggling.

The Bewilderbeast finally lost it and set loose an ice blast, covering the entire horn in jagged spikes. Luckily Fishlegs leaped off it the platform to safety.

"I'm okay!" Fishlegs yelled.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had finally Drago and was now hovering directly in Toothless' sights.

"You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that," Drago admitted.

Hiccup ignored him and forced all his attention to Toothless, who pupils were, still slits. He took a deep breath and began to speak to him.

"Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me."

Drago laughed. "He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha!" He then sat smugly on the saddle, opened his arms in invitation and added mockingly, "But, please, oh great _Dragon Master_, try to take him. He will not miss a second time."

Hiccup held strong and maintained eye contact with Toothless. He then slowly reaches out to touch him.

"It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it."

Drago still looked smug, until he saw Toothless' eyes changed to and from slits to his normal caring eyes.

"You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me," said Hiccup placing his hand on Toothless' head.

"How are you doing that?" said Drago now looking worried.

"Please. You are my best friend, bud," said Hiccup with tears in his eyes. Drago's Bewilderbeast kept on forcing commands onto Toothless, but they didn't seem to work as well as before. "My best friend."

Toothless shook his head forcefully and when he opened his eyes again, he no longer had slits and his eyes were now caring and gentle like on the day he bet him. Then he cooed sympathetically proving that he was out of Drago's Bewilderbeast control.

"Thatta boy! That's it! I'm here!" Hiccup yelled.

Drago's face changed from astounded to alarm. He then struck Toothless with the bullhook in a vain attempt to regain control.

"Enough!" he yelled.

Toothless roared defiantly, grabbed the bullhook with his jaw as Drago tried to strike him again and pulled… yanking Drago off of his back and sending him plummeting to the sea.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless gave him a toothless smile, however without a rider to operate his tail he began plummet towards the sea as well.

"Hang on!" Hiccup yelled leaping off his Scuttleclaw diving down after him.

Drago landed heavily on his Bewilderbeast's tusk.

"Almost there, buddy. Almost there!" said Hiccup tucking his arms in to close the gap between them.

He reached his hand out and managed to get on Toothless back. He quickly pushed down on the stirrup and Toothless' tail fin opened up. They then skyrocket past Drago as he hobbles to the top of the alpha's head.

Hiccup looked back at Drago, who was now issuing commands from the top of his Bewilderbeast's head.

"Do something!" Drago ordered.

"We need to get those two apart," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then flew past a flag pole and teared a strip of the flag.

Drago's Bewilderbeast then blasted them with an icy blast destroying several houses in the process. They both barely managed to dodge the attack as they disappear around the back of a mountain.

"We gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?" said Hiccup.

Toothless gave him a nod and allowed Hiccup to blindfold him with the flag.

"We can do this. You and me. As one."

Hiccup then opened the tail fin and Toothless copied its movement with his real one as they circled around the mountain.

"That's it. Now let's try this one more time!"

They then headed towards Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Down in the village Astrid, Ragnar and Heather were rounding up the villages. They stopped and cheered when they saw Hiccup and Toothless fly over them.

"Take them down, babe!" Astrid cheered.

The Vikings roar in support as Hiccup and Toothless race past.

Valka watches, still on her Scuttleclaw, with pride as her son hurtles towards Drago and his monstrous Bewilderbeast.

"Go get 'em," said Valka.

"Take control of it!" Drago ordered.

The Bewilderbeast's began to hiss, but soon become a furious roar in order to control Toothless, but to no avail. Hiccup clamps his hands over Toothless' ear plates, muffling the Bewilderbeast's commands.

"Shut it out, Toothless!" said Hiccup as they got closer and closer to Drago.

"STOP THEM!" said Drago now getting worried.

"NOW!" said Hiccup pulling a leaver up.

Toothless pulled up just in time to avoid getting hit by the Bewilderbeast's ice blast. Drago looked up laughing, but quickly stopped and looked shocked.

Toothless' blindfold had fallen off and he was flying with his back towards Drago. This gave Drago a clear view of his saddle which was empty.

Drago turned around, eyes widen, to see too late that Hiccup was zooming towards him. It would seem he jumped off Toothless' back before he climbed towards the sky. Hiccup now had his flight suit deployed and _Inferno_ in one hand leaving a trail of Hideous Zippleback gas behind him.

Drago tried to swat him way with his bullhook, but missed. Hiccup then clicked the lighter igniting the gas creating an explosive trail towards Drago. Drago had no time to dodge it and ended up blown off the Bewilderbeast's head and towards the ground below.

Hiccup then faced forward and saw the Bewilderbeast's trying to swat him. This situations brought back memories of the Red Death's tail slamming into him.

"Not again," Hiccup graoned. He then looked back at Toothless. "Toothless! It's now or never!"

Toothless then popped open his dorsal blades, arcs skyward, and re-joins with Hiccup just before colliding with the alpha's tail.

"Come on, bud!" said Hiccup as they speed along the length of the thrashing tail. "Hold on!"

They then shot past the tip of the tail, narrowly missing it.

"Yeah! We did it!" said Hiccup rubbing Toothless' chin.

As they flew backtowards the ground Hiccup noted Drago was getting up. He then jumped off of Toothless and deployed his flight suit again just as Drago got to his feet.

Drago got up in time for Hiccup to slam feet first into him sending him back a bit. Drago quickly recovered and swung his bullhook and Hiccup, but he dodged by leaning his body backwards and let the bullhook's blade sore over his face.

Hiccup quickly straightened and pressed the button that extended his blade to its full length and set it ablaze. He then swiped towards Drago, who quickly blocked it with his bullhook.

Drago then realised as they thought that Hiccup had the advantage. Drago may have been bigger and stronger than him, but he was faster, he had both uses of his arms, which he proved by drawing his dagger out and with his prosthetic leg it was like trying to block three swords.

Hiccup swung his prosthetic leg, nearly getting him in the gut. When Drago tried to swat him again with his bullhook, Hiccup ducked and once inside Drago's guard he swiped _Inferno_ at his arm. It was only a cut, but the blazing sword made it enough for Drago to drop his bullhook and for Hiccup to kick him in the gut with his good leg.

After rubbing his chest, Drago rushed towards his bullhook. However, Hiccup tossed _Inferno_ like a javelin, and sticking it in the ground between Drago and his weapon, singeing his outstretched hand.

"Agghh!" Drago yelled in pain.

"Hold him there Toothless!" said Hiccup as Toothless landed behind him.

Toothless snarled a warning, ready to blast. Clearly he wasn't going to forgive Drago for using him like weapon to kill Hiccup's dad.

"It's all over now," said Hiccup staring down at Drago as tucked in his wings.

Drago looked behind Hiccup and saw his Bewilderbeast emerging from the dust and what about to blast Hiccup.

"Or is it?" said Drago grinning knowingly.

Hiccup spun around and saw Drago's Bewilderbeast staring down at him. Next thing he knew it began to blast him with its icy blast.

"Oh, no," said Hiccup.

Before the ice covered him, Toothless leaped into its path, shielding Hiccup beneath him. The ice then began to cover them leaving just an ice column with ice spikes sticking out of it.

Drago laughed to himself as Valka landed her Scuttleclaw and rush to the ice structure. She then began banging her fists onto it.

"No! No…" said Valka heartbroken.

Astrid, Ragnar and Gobber along with the villagers, watched in the distance, horrified. Then as Valka banged on the ice it began to glow from deep within.

"Get down!" Ragnar yelled.

She didn't need to be told twice. No sooner had she backed away from it, it exploded. Ice scattered everywhere and once the smoke cleared they saw Toothless emerging from the debris, revealing Hiccup curled safely under his wings.

Then they noticed that Toothless was steaming, his black scales were glowing blue with rage, his split dorsal blades searing with blue heat, a glow emanating from his flared nostrils.

He turns back to Hiccup, to check if he's unharmed and then turns his full attention back to the Bewilderbeast. He leaped out of the crater and lands upon an ice spire, roaring ferociously.

The Bewilderbeast bellows back at this affront as if it was excepting a challenge.

"He's challenging the alpha!" Hiccup gasped.

"To protect you," said Valka in amazement.

Toothless then began to unleash a salvo of plasma into the Bewilderbeast's face, not letting up.

"That's way more than six," said Ragnar in bewilderment.

"I don't how, but I think he found a way to have an unlimited about of shots," said Heather in shock.

The Bewilderbeast roared at this act of insubordination. Toothless fires back, time and again, fully in control.

The alpha thrashes it tusks through the ice, trying to smash Toothless, but he deftly spring from spire to spire, continuing his unrelenting attack.

In the midst of the mayhem, the horde of commandeered dragons Berk's, Valka's and Drago's broke free from the control to witness Toothless' retaliation.

Toothless lands protectively by Hiccup and Valka, commanding the dragons to shift sides. Stormfly was the first on to rally behind Toothless, but soon all the others followed her lead and they all amassed behind Toothless.

Seeing this, Drago panicked and rushed over toward the Bewilderbeast.

"No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT!" Drago yelled as he climbed on to one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. "What's the matter with you?"

Drago turned around and found every last dragon were flying behind Toothless ready to do battle. Behind them were the Dragon Riders and behind them were the entire Hooligan tribe all armoured to the teeth.

Hiccup then climbed on to Toothless' back and together they flew up onto an ice spire.

"Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty," said Hiccup gesturing to the dragons around him. "Let this end now."

Drago looked at him fuming. "Never!" he yelled. He then swung his bullhook around. "Come on!"

His Bewilderbeast charged straight at them, but Hiccup didn't look worried, most likely because Toothless seemed to have given a commend to the other dragons. He then fired a plasma blast straight at the Bewilderbeast, stopping it in its tracks. Then all the other dragons began to follow his lead and blasted the Bewilderbeast with everything they got.

Hiccup looked around, amazed to see the flock of dragons opening fire on Drago and his Bewilderbeast. It would seem they had just started a rebellion.

Drago was forced to hide from the fiery barrage by taking cover in the tall spines of the giant's crown.

"FIGHT! BLAST THEM!" Drago commended.

Then his prosthetic arm was blasted clean off by one of his own armoured dragons.

His Bewilderbeast then began to rear back to cover them all in ice, but Toothless lets loose his most powerful plasma blast yet at it. The blast hit the Bewilderbeast straight on the head is sending it backward. As the smoke clears, one of its massive tusks fell to the ground, sheared clean off.

Then Toothless roared commandingly, calling an end to the fight. Drago glared at Hiccup and Toothless.

"The alpha protects them all," said Hiccup gesturing to the dragons behind him.

Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Bewilderbeast yields to the new alpha and heeds Toothless' command, retreating into the sea in an explosive splash.

All the Hooligans cheered in victory.

Hiccup and Toothless looked down into the sea, but saw nothing see nothing but bubbles on the waves to mark their disappearance. No sign of the Bewilderbeast… or Drago.

Toothless then hopped down from the spire and cooled off, as people celebrate all around them.

All of the dragons Berk's, Valka's, even Drago's landed around Toothless. Cloudjumper walked up to Toothless giving him a curious look and then bows to Toothless, he was followed by the other dragons as Toothless stood proudly as they acknowledging him their new alpha.

Toothless then roared as loudly as he could and all the other dragons followed his example.

Once the dragons calmed down, he turned to face Hiccup as he approaches.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud," said Hiccup placing their foreheads together. "Thank you."

Toothless gurgles and licks Hiccup's face. Hiccups squealed, as he tried to get away.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup yelled.

The crowd laughed at the sight. Then all around them, Berk's dragons reunite with their Vikings. Gothi herself was overwhelmed by her Terrible Terrors that covered her head to toe.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled.

"Skull!" Ragnar yelled.

The two of them ran to their dragons and gave them a big hug.

"Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!" said Gobber as Grump flew towards him.

Grump then landed on top of him, flattering him to the ground. Alvin laughed as rubbed Groundspitter's head.

"Who's my little princess?" said Fishlegs.

Both he and Snotlout, who were relieved to the point of tears, race towards the expectant Ruffnut and then right past her to embrace their dragons.

"I missed you so much!" said Fishlegs hugging Meatlug.

"Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang!" said Snotlout rubbing Hookfang's head.

Ruffnut grumbled, dejected. Then Barf dipped his head in to console her.

"Oh Barf!" she said hugging the dragon's head. Belch looms in for some affection, but Ruffnut pushed him away. "Not you."

Belch was caught by Tuffnut, who glared at her.

Hiccup smiled, taking in the happy reunions. Skullcrusher approaches him, without an owner to reunite with. Hiccup pets him, as Eret approached him.

"That was some _pretty_ fine dragon wrangling back there," said Eret impressively. "You'd make a good trapper."

Before Hiccup could respond, Skullcrusher nuzzles Eret affectionately. Eret chuckles and gently stroked him.

"You know, Skullcrusher's going to need somebody to look after him now," Hiccup noted.

"Me?" said Eret stunned. Hiccup nodded reassuringly. Eret looked at Skullcrusher, pausing to consider it. "I'd be honoured."

Valka then walked up to her son, bursting with pride.

"Your father… he'd be every bit as proud as I am," said Valka.

"Thank you," said Hiccup. "I'm really glad you're here, Mum."

"And here I'll stay."

Ragnar walked up to Heather as she stroked Fade. "So, do you remember anything?" He asked.

Heather looked at him. "Only bits and pieces," she said. "Like my parents, my home… and you."

"So… I know there's no way I could replace what you lost," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "but you could stay here—if you like—and maybe we'll be able to get your memories back."

Heather giggled at his awkwardness and said, "I'll like that."

He then saw Toothless appeared next to Hiccup and Valka, purring at her touch as Astrid strides toward Hiccup, beaming proudly.

"See? I told you it was in here," said Astrid pressing a finger on his chest.

Then she quickly pokes the dorsal fin button, popping it open. She giggled at Hiccup's expense along with everyone else.

"Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious," said Hiccup rolling his eyes. He pulled her towards him. "Come here you."

He then kissed her. Heather then suddenly did the same thing with Ragnar, which surprised him greatly.

"Ooh," said Gobber and placed his prosthetic arm over the eyes of boy gawking that was standing next to him. Alvin, who was standing next to him, whistled and spun around like nothing had happened.

Gothi then tapped Hiccup's shoulder, interrupting the romantic moment, making the two couples tear away from each other. She gestures for Hiccup to kneel, which he did, respectfully. She then gestured for Ragnar to approach her, which he did.

She then wrote on the ground and gestured for Ragnar to translate.

"Do you, Hiccup the Useful, take the mantle of leadership like your forefathers before?" Ragnar asked.

"I do," said Hiccup.

"And you vow to protect this village and preform your duties to the best of your abilities?" Ragnar asked again.

"I do," Hiccup repeated.

Then using ash from a heap of burnt wreckage, Gothi traces a Viking symbol onto Hiccup's forehead. She and Ragnar then bowed.

"Then rise the Hiccup the Useful, the new Chief of Berk," said Ragnar.

Hiccup stood up, meeting Gobber and Alvin's proud, smiling eyes. Gobber and Alvin turned to the silent crowd and throws up their arms.

"The chief has come home!" Gobber yelled.

"Three cheers for the new chief!" Alvin yelled.

The Hooligans erupt with cheers and applause as Hiccup takes in the moment, acknowledging the weight of responsibility now upon him.

"Along live the chief! Alone live the chief! Long live the chief!" The crowd cheered.

Toothless then threw his head back and fired a plasma blast in to the air in celebration, spurring all other dragons to follow suit, lighting up the sky in a spectacular display.

* * *

><p>Later that day, a sheep was grazing lazily on the grass while a Terrible Terror struggled to carry him off. Suddenly, both sheep and dragon were snatched up by a passing dragon.<p>

The dragon in question was Bard and Belch and on their necks were Ruffnut and Tuffnut wrestle over the sheep. Ruffnut then sent the sheep flying toward Fishlegs. Snotlout nabs it instead, blowing a kiss mockingly.

They swoop past a gathered crowd on the battered bleachers as Snotlout dunks the sheep in his basket. Eret and Heather, who were sitting on Skullcrusher and Fade watched on and then decided to join the race.

They flew past Hiccup and Toothless, who are steadily hoisting a palette of timber and supplies onto a rooftop where workers are rebuilding the damaged houses.

Hiccup then turned his attention to Ragnar who was directing some sculptures, who were working on a massive statue of Stoick next to the doors of the Great Hall. He grins with pride. He then looked to the horizon, scanning it from east to west to ensure that no trouble is approaching.

Astrid and Stormfly buzz past him playfully, coaxing him to join the game. Heather flew past Ragnar playfully, also trying to get him to join the race. Both boys smiled.

Astrid and Heather soar past the blacksmith stall, waving to Valka, Gobber and Alvin as they remove the armour from Drago's freed battle dragons.

Realizing that he's late, Gobber hurries over to the sheep launcher and pulls the trigger, sending the black sheep hurtling into the air.

Astrid and Heather closed in on the black sheep, about to snatch it out of the air, when suddenly, Hiccup and Ragnar dart past, but Hiccup managed to beat them to it. Toothless looked back at them with a gummy smile. Both girls shook their heads chuckling to themselves.

Hiccup and Toothless dived down toward the line of baskets. As they approach, Toothless bounces Hiccup into the air, allowing him to dunk the black sheep into Astrid's basket. They reunite on the other side and the crowd cheers as they made their way towards them.

Hiccup and Toothless landed upon the chief's dais, joined by Astrid, Ragnar and the other Dragon Riders. Toothless then lets out a proud roar as Hiccup look out over Berk, gleaming with pride.

After the battle with Drago I asked Hiccup what we were going to do next. He looked at me and then looked at Berk and said to me, "This… is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home."

He then looked at all the Hooligan that surrounded us and continued. "Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so!" For a second I thought I saw Stoick right in front of me, but then I realised that this was new more confident Hiccup. "We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world."

He then walked towards Toothless and the rest of the Dragon Rider walked to their own dragons. "You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies and they have armadas… But we… we have… our dragons!"

With those last words everyone Hooligan and dragon alike cheered and looked to their new chief. Of course this wasn't the end, this was the begin and it won't be the last time we lost someone close to our hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed<strong> **my story. Next up Dawn of the Dragon Races.**


End file.
